Friends and Lovers
by elaine451
Summary: Are Vulcans always so stoic, even amongst their families? Maybe, maybe not. We explore a new dynamic in regards to friendships & family relationships within the S'Chn T'Gai clan as well as the relationship between Spock and Nyota. T'Pring will be visiting along with the usual suspects & some new characters. This may seem OOC, but in private, who knows? Rated T, may move up to M
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided to explore a new dynamic in regards to friendships and family relationships within the S'Chn T'Gai clan as well as the relationship between Spock and Nyota (as always). T'Pring will be visiting as well as Sybok, Sarek, Amada, T'Pau and some new characters.**_

_**This is may seem OOC, but in private, who knows? Are Vulcans always so stoic, even amongst their families? Maybe…maybe not.**_

_**Many thanks to Saissa, who has so graciously agreed to beta for me! Woo hoo! **_

_**If you are diametrically opposed to out of character portrayals, this may not be for you, but if not, give it a chance.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! Cheer**_

* * *

Nyota Uhura looked up from her desk as she quickly swallowed her sip of tea. "May I help you?" The blond woman who entered the office quickly hid her surprise.

"Oh! Yes, well…this is Professor Spock's office, correct?"

The cadet smile. "Yes, I'm his aide." She quickly looked over at the day's appointments.

"I'm afraid I don't have anyone scheduled for an appointment at this hour…" Nyota let the words hang as she looked up for clarification.

"No, I don't have an appointment with him. I'm Dr. Kalomi. I was hoping Spock was in, I…just a quick visit." The woman bit her lip.

"Oh, Dr. Kalomi." Nyota smiled as she rose. "The Professor will be back in approximately 13 minutes. You're more than welcome to wait, please, take a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "If you're sure he won't mind."

Nyota chuckled and shrugged. "He doesn't like surprises but I'm sure he'll be just fine. We need to push that spontaneity button sometimes. Tea?"

Leila Kalomi's eyes slightly narrowed at this young woman's familiarity, but she quickly disguised it. "Tea would be lovely. What do you have?"

"Hmm, let's see." Nyota walked over to their small kitchen area. "Earl Grey, Green, a nice African blend my mom sends over and a really nice Vulcan blend."

"Earl Grey would be just fine." The doctor adjusted her skirt before crossing her legs. "So, you bring in your tea to share with the professor?"

Nyota laughed. "No, actually my mother sends this directly to Spock. She just adores him and is always sending little things I have no knowledge of. Actually, I think she has a little crush."

"Your family knows the professor?" Dr. Kalomi was surprised.

"Umm hmm." Nyota decided she better change the subject rather than admit Spock usually attended dinner whenever her family came to town or that he had spent a few holidays with her at her family's home. "Several of my friends are taking your botany classes and they love them. How long have you been teaching?'

"I've been at the academy two years…." She was interrupted as Spock entered his office, looking down at his PADD.

"Nyota, I need you to respond to…" He stopped as he looked up and saw Leila Kalomi sitting across from his aid.

"Dr. Kalomi, I was unaware we had a meeting scheduled for today." He turned to Nyota. "Did you fail to add this to my calendar?"

"No, Spock, I just stopped by for a quick visit." Leila forced a smile at her sometime lover's response to her presence.

"I see." He responded although he was unsure of her motivations.

"I was hoping we might have dinner later…" Spock quickly cut her off.

"You should have commed me, Doctor." His voice was curt.

Nyota grabbed her bag. "I'm just going to run out to grab us some lunch. I'll be back in about half an hour."

"Cadet, there is no need to depart." Spock turned to her.

"Oh, I know, but we have to eat. I'm starving, actually. Be right back." She turned to Leila Kalomi. "It was nice to meet you, Doctor."

Once Nyota left the office, Leila turned on Spock. "How dare you treat me like a bothersome student! Especially in front of your aide. I'm your…just what am I to you Spock?" Her voice rose.

"Please keep your voice to an acceptable decibel, we are in our place of employment." Spock's already Vulcan demeanor became even colder and Leila had to fight a shiver.

"Okay, fine. Please answer my question."

"I do not understand what sort of response you are searching for aside from the obvious. We are co-workers, friends, who have engaged in a mutually beneficial sexual association. When we began said relationship, we were in agreement that neither of us desired an emotional tie. Our similar interests allowed us to engage in social functions which led to physical intimacy. Is this not what was discussed and agreed upon?" His voice was hard, icy.

Leila licked her lips. "I…well, yes, in the beginning. But I thought…we seem to have this connection, Spock. I feel for you, I have feelings…oh, Spock, I can sense your loneliness, your isolation." She went to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you, I want to always be here for you…Spock, please." Her voice was begging.

Spock removed her arms from his neck and stepped back. "This is not the place to be discussing this. But as you have made this declaration I believe delaying would be detrimental. I took you at your word, Leila. Your desire for a friendship that included 'a physical relationship with no romantic entanglements', and I am quoting you. I do not require anything else. As for your concern for my 'loneliness' my 'isolation'. I can assure you I am quite content, I have family and friends, relationships that are satisfying and complete."

Leila huffed. "Oh, and I'm quite certain that little cadet is very satisfying and completes you in all sorts of ways!"

Spock's nostrils flared, the only indication of his anger. If Nyota had been there, she would've laid her hand on his sleeve and spoken softly to him until he calmed. "You will not bring my aide into your agenda. She is a co-worker and a friend." He took a step forward and Leila took a step back.

In a small voice she repeated his words. "A co-worker and a friend. That's what you said I was." She raised glistening eyes to the person she thought was her lover. "Okay, I'm sorry I mentioned her, I'm just really upset. So I really mean no more to you than sexual release?"

Spock fought the impulse to deeply sigh. He knew humans well enough to know that a simple yes or no answer would not suffice in this instance. "Leila, you are an interesting, intelligent woman. I respect your knowledge and abilities, I respect you as a peer. I do consider you a friend. The addition of sexual intercourse was…also satisfying, but there was no more to our relationship other than the parameters we agreed upon."

"I see. Fine. I was going to discuss a position I've been offered, but I now presume you really wouldn't care. So, I suppose I'll be joining Elias Sandoval's Omicron colony expedition, we'll be leaving once the semester's done."

"I've heard of it, it should be a rewarding endeavor. I wish you the best." His relief was almost palpable.

Straightening her spine, Leila nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you do. Good-bye, Mister Spock."

"Good-bye, Leila. Live long and prosper."

* * *

Nyota walked back into her shared office and set down her bags in the kitchen before looking over at Spock. "You okay?"

Spock looked up at her. "I am fine."

"So, that's the famous Leila Kalomi. I gotta say, she is gorgeous. Good job, Professor." She smiled.

"Dr. Kalomi is joining the Omicron colony expedition at the end of this semester." He replied to her unasked question.

She sat down next to him. "Oh, Spock, I'm sorry. Are you…" She let the words hang, not sure how her boss would react to his girlfriend leaving.

"I do not understand you Terran women, Nyota." He set his PADD down. "Dr Kalomi and I enhanced a friendship with sexual intercourse. However, she wanted to revise our original parameters and was upset, angered, when I did not comply."

"Wow, so you and the doctor were what, friends with benefits?" She almost laughed. "Sorry if this sounds condescending, but Spock, I'm so proud of you. You've done a most human thing."

"That is beside the point, Nyota. Miss Kalomi was angered that I had no desire to become romantically involved. We had agreed upon our sexual liaison and when I had no intention of altering it, she told me she was leaving the planet in three weeks time. This makes no logical sense." He looked upon his aide to once again clarify human intricacies.

"Oh, poor Spock." She chuckled. "The thing is, she fell in love with you. I'd say she was probably half way there when she agreed to add sex to your relationship. I would guess she believed you'd fall in love with her once you were physically intimate. Sometimes it's hard to separate sex and love once you're in the throes of it."

"Not for me."

"Well, that's because you're a man." She laughed before quickly sobering. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you and I feel really bad for Dr. Kalomi. She's actually leaving the planet because of you."

"Not because of me, because of her unrealistic and illogical assumption that I would love her merely because she loved me." He turned to Nyota. "Expectations rarely correlate with reality…or logic."

Nyota frowned and got up to sit on the edge of Spock's desk. "Hey, we aren't talking about Dr. Kalomi now, are we?"

"We are not talking about anything. This is a closed subject."

With a sigh, Nyota shrugged. "Okay, I know when I've been dismissed. Want some lunch?"

"Yes, thank you." Spock returned to his computer screen and resumed his work.

* * *

Nyota sighed and stretched. Spock had gone to a department meeting and she had decided to stay a bit later and finish up her work. Her thoughts moved towards Dr Leila Kalomi. She was Spock's lover…well, sex partner. And for some reason she found this fact unsettling. She knew Spock was attractive to the opposite sex, hell, to the same sex. And she knew he wasn't a virgin. But to actually meet one of his…relationships…she shook her head. This feeling, she identified it as jealousy. Okay, she reasoned, the first time she entered his class her heart beat a little faster. He was gorgeous. And when they had their first one on one conversation, she realized all the things people said were true – he was a genius. But she quickly overcame what she considered a school girl crush and did her best to stay at the top of his class and when she was offered the position as his aide, she jumped at it.

Becoming friends with her boss was a unexpected and appreciated perk. She would never jeopardize it by trying to force something like romance into their relationship. Her mother would never forgive her, a thought that caused her to chuckle. Besides the fact that Spock had a fiancé back on Vulcan and she was not one of those women who would infringe on an established relationship.

But she had to admit to a certain possessiveness to her mentor, even Spock had admitted that no one knew him quite like she did and she liked it that way. She had to smile at her musings as she shut down her computer and gathered her belongings. Better to be friends for life than lovers for a finite amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2

In a local Academy bar...

Gaila smiled at her friend who was busy working on her PADD before tossing back the shot of tequila that was sent over by a few cute cadets. "The least you can do is drink it, Ny."

"Hmm, oh, yeah." She lifted her head from her work and picked up the small glass, turning she saluted the group of boys before downing the contents. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed. Professor Spock asked me if I wanted to take a research position this summer with him on Vulcan, all very last minute, and I'm trying to arrange everything so I can come back with a clean slate before we start classes again."

"I cannot believe you would give up a summer vacation in Greece with me to working on that hell of a planet. Honestly, Ny, I thought you gave up on that crush."

"Gaila! This has nothing to do with crushes. For goodness sake, do you really think so little of me? I had, past tense, a crush. But now I have a really good friendship and working relationship with him and I would never jeopardize it by bringing romance into the equation. Believe me, I've seen what that can do." She shook her head. "This is a great opportunity to study pre-Surakean writings and aid in cataloging it all. I mean, for the VSA to actually request Spock come to Vulcan and work on this is like…unheard of."

"Why? He's Vulcan. What's the big?" She waved the waiter over.

"Because he's half Vulcan and because he rejected the VSA over Star Fleet, that's why. But because of his genius and expertise, they actually were…I don't know, forced to bring him in. It's fantastic. I can't wait to see how those pompous assholes are going to try to spin Spock's participation. And I want to be there to be sure they don't." Nyota harrumphed.

"Whoa, when you enter mama lion mode, you are hot!" Gaila laughed as she set a drink in front of her friend.

Nyota laughed and shrugged. "I suppose so, but I just can't stand the way those full blooded Vulcans treat Spock. It's so not right and so not IDIC in flavor, you know?"

"I know. I've spent my whole life trying to live down the fact that so many of my race are sex slaves." She shrugged. "Good thing I'm strong because goddess knows I've had to beat down many an unwanted…suitor."

Nyota laid her hand on her friend's arm. "I'm sorry, Gai. It's wrong, I mean it's not as if you chose to become slaves. And you'd think in this day and age we'd just get over species profiling."

"Hey, some Terrans can't get past racial profiling so how can you expect them to just accept different species?"

"Sad but true." Nyota looked over at the group of men that just entered. "Oh, please, Gai. Do not ask Kirk to join us…" but she was too late. Gaila was already waving James T. Kirk and his friend, Leonard McCoy over.

"Jim! Leo! Over here!" The beautiful green woman smiled.

The two fellow cadets made their way to the table. "Hello, lovely ladies." Jim leaned over and kissed Gaila on the cheek before turning to Nyota. "And how are we this evening, Ophelia? So busy you have to bring your work to the bar?"

Nyota packed up her things and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Some of us can actually multi-task, Kirk."

"Yeah, most of us can, but not when we're trying to relax." He moved over to allow Leonard to set a tray of drinks down before sitting next to Uhura.

"Actually, Uhura, you should take down time when you can. Once we start 3rd year our lives will certainly not be our own until we graduate. The last two years at the Academy are the most intense, darlin'". McCoy nodded at his young co-cadet.

Nyota smiled and nodded in agreement. "I know, McCoy, and that's what I'm prepping for…no, not 3rd year. I'm taking the summer off and I'm just arranging everything so when I get back I'm ready."

"The summer off? No extra credit classes? I can't believe miss overachiever could do such a thing." Kirk smirked.

"Don't get too excited." Gaila sighed. "She's spending the summer on Vulcan on a translation project."

"Seriously?" Leonard frowned at Uhura.

"Oh, for goddess' sake! It's a great summer job doing something I love to do, something I hope to spend the rest of my career doing. I'm a xeno-linguistic and xeno-anthropological major. Who wouldn't jump at this chance?" She shook her head at her table mates.

"I suppose you're right, doll." McCoy shrugged. "Keep the passion as long as you can. Once the world crashed down on you it's hard to get it back."

"Oh my god, Bones! Would you please stop wearing your damn divorce on your sleeve?" Kirk groaned.

McCoy shrugged. "I'm just sayin'. And I have lived a few years longer than the rest of you so I have a little bit more experience in that game called life."

"Well, considering you have a woman here who escaped a life of slavery and whatever else our combined life experiences amount to, I think we've got a story to tell, as well. I'm just not gonna slather myself in the shit that was my past and make you smell it." Jim slammed his glass down after throwing his drink back.

Gaila patted his arm. "It's no biggie, Jim. Let's just have a nice evening. And Leo, no lessons from a hard lived life tonight, okay?"

McCoy shrugged. "Alright, darlin', for you, anything. So, what's on the agenda for tonight, my young friends?"

Uhura leaned over and kissed her roommate's cheek. "Well, I for one have things to do that don't include getting drunk. So, Gai, I'll see you later. And gentlemen, I'll see you on Monday." She turned and left her fellow cadets.

* * *

"Spock, you have made the decision to manage the survey of the newly discovered archeological site?" Sarek sat straight as he looked at his son on Terra.

"Is this a question or a statement, Father?" Spock slowly responded.

"There is no need for sarcasm, Spock. Will you take the position offered or not?" Sarek slightly turned as his wife entered his office. "Amanda, I am in the process…"

"Yes, Adun, I realize what you are processing." She laid her hand on his shoulder and looked over at her son. "Darling, I cannot wait to see you and Nyota. I've had the east wing opened and freshened up your rooms as well as prepared a room for you friend."

"She is my aide, Mother. And thank you." He turned back to his father. "And as you must have surmised, yes, I will head up the study of the excavation."

"Indeed." Sarek nodded and began to rise from his seat but was halted by his wife's hand.

"Oh, darling, don't leave yet. Scoot over." She sat next to him and lightly bumped him with her hip to move over.

"Amanda, it is simple for me to allow you privacy with…" He was once again cut off by his wife.

"Oh, tish. How often do we get to visit via comm with our son together?" She patted her husband's hand and raised her twinkling eyes to her son.

Spock recognized the look in her eyes and was eager to end their 'visit'. "Mother, while I appreciate your help and support, I must attend to…" As was her habit, she merely raise an eyebrow which silenced her son.

"It is Saturday night and you have no where to be…unless you have a date?" He could hear the laughter in her voice.

"I do not, Mother."

"Well, then, let's chat, shall we?" She challenged both her son and husband to disagree.

"Of course, Mother." He shifted his gaze to his father.

"As you wish, wife." The tone in his voice almost caused Spock to break his stoic expression and smile at his father's attitude of acquiescence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to all who've reviewed, favored and alerted! :-D**_

_**And thanks, again, to Saissa and her invaluable opinions and betaing skills! **_

_**Note:**_

_**I picture Nyota's sister, Nadra, looking like Kerry Washington - I just love her in Scandal ;-)**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Binti yangu: beautiful daughter**_

_**Mashya: a Vulcan tuber vegetable**_

* * *

"Mom." Nyota looked over at the chronometer on her desk as she answered her comm. "I really don't have…"

Ebele Uhura merely sniffed and gave her daughter 'that look', which had Nyota smiling and shaking her head. "Yes, Mama, how are you?"

"This is a much better greeting, binti yangu. So, are you prepared for your summer off world?" Ebele smiled at her daughter.

"Pretty much. I've tried to keep my packing to a minimum. Spock had his mother send me a few tunics and loose pants that will be appropriate for the dig. She also included a few robes for more formal meetings; I'm having them slightly altered. Amanda Grayson is very petite." Nyota chuckled. "Spock must take after his father in height."

"That was very nice of Spock's mother. How do you address her?" She was curious as she had a difficult time getting Spock to finally call her Ebele.

"T'sai Amanda. At least around others. Last time she was here, she asked me to call her Amanda. But when she's with the Ambassador, it's T'sai." She smiled.

"I've sent you some gifts to present to the Ambassador and Lady Amanda. You should have them by tomorrow. I found an antique Zulu tribal mask for the Ambassador and a lovely batik wall hanging for Lady Amanda."

"Oh, Mom, I didn't even think! I've been so caught up trying to get things done I forgot I should take a gift. Thank you so much." Nyota said.

"I know, baby girl. And don't forget to make breakfast." Ebele reminded her daughter.

"I'm so glad you're a xeno-anthropologist. Have I told you that lately?" She smiled at her mother.

"Mmm, not is so many words, but I know." Ebele's face softened. "Your baba would be so proud of you, Binti, you know this?"

"I know, Mama. And he would be so proud of you, too. How you took care of my sister and me after he died. You are everything, Mama." She reached out to the screen.

"And you and your sister are all to me. Now, enough, I'm sorry I got so emotional for a moment." She laughed. "Your sister is quite upset you won't be visiting this summer. She'll tell you herself, but she's applied for a temporary diplomatic aide position within the Embassy. She said she'll be able to kill two birds with one stone. Spend a bit of time with you and work on her doctorate. She can stay with you whilst on Vulcan, yes? " Ebele let the question hang.

"Mom, really, I'm a guest of Spock's family…"

"Nyota, I'm sure Spock would welcome Nadra. They do get along so well. And she needs to brush up on her Vulcan." Her mother's face and voice let Nyota know it was useless to argue.

"I'll contact Lady Amanda and let you know for sure. But I have to admit, I'll be please to spend a little time with Nadie."

"That is all I ask, Nyota. Now, I'll leave you and allow you to finish your preparations. Call before you leave, yes?"

"Of course, Mama."

* * *

Nyota looked out the window of the Vulcan diplomatic transport. For being a logical and stoic species, they sure did enjoy luxury, she thought to herself. The seats were plush and covered in a beautiful Vulcan textile. She ran her hand over it and smiled.

"Thank you for allowing my sister to come stay next month, Spock. I have to admit I was a little…surprised my mother asked, but you know how she is. And Nadra is a super gracious guest, besides, I'm sure she'll be spending most of her time at both Embassies."

"It is of little concern, Nyota. Nadra will benefit greatly from spending time with native speakers. She contacted me and requested my brother's contact information. She is hoping to work with him. It will be helpful to him and will aid her in regards to her thesis."

"Nadra commed you? She didn't tell me, that little mouse." She laughed. "She and my mother certainly have you wrapped around their little fingers, I think."

He looked at her and lifted on brow. "No more than you. And as she is your older sister, she does not merit the title."

"Nadra is just over 162cms tall, Spock. Little fits." Nyota felt herself blush at Spock's admission of her sway over him. She looked around the cabin to avoid his gaze. "So, is this considered 1st class?"

"You are referring to the cabin accommodations?" He responded.

"Um hmm."

"We do not have separate classes within any transport. This is a diplomatic vessel and it carries ambassadors from any number of planets. It is therefore…diplomatic to see to their comfort."

"Great rationalization for super lux travel, Professor."

"I do not rationalize. I am merely stating facts." His eyes sparkled with humor that only this cadet could bring out in him.

"Um hmm." She smirked and opened her PADD, glad the conversation had moved in another direction. "I'm super excited to be helping you on this project, Spock. But I promise I'll contain myself once we hit Vulcan."

"What is the expression?" He gave her a sideways look. "I will believe it when I see it."

"Oh, Spock, haven't you heard? Believing is seeing." Nyota finally burst out laughing.

* * *

"Nyota! It's wonderful to see you!" Amanda Grayson and her husband made their way up the stone path to greet Spock and his assistant.

"T'sai Amanda, I'm honored to be welcomed into your home." The younger girl kept her face schooled and bowed her head. Turning to the Ambassador, she raised her hand in the ta'al. "Live long and prosper, Ambassador S'Chn T'Gai."

"And to you, Cadet Uhura." He mirrored her greeting.

"Father." Spock nodded before turning to his mother. "Mother. Thank you both for allowing us to reside with you during our time on Vulcan."

Amanda chuckled. "I see, we're following Vulcan decorum. Very well." Her face suddenly transformed, no emotion was apparent and her eyes became hooded. "Son, it is only logical that you use your domicile whilst on Vulcan. Please follow me and I will show your aide to her room."

* * *

"This place is…" Nyota shrugged, wide eyed, and looked over at Amanda Grayson.

The older woman chuckled. "I know, can be quite overwhelming. When Sarek first brought me here I thought we were visiting a museum. But, considering how old the S'Chn T'Gai clan is, it's actually considered…conservative."

"Wow, I find that hard to believe." Nyota smiled.

"We'll be having dinner with Sarek's mother later this week. You must give me your comparison." Amanda smiled as she led the younger woman to the rooms she'd be using on her visit.

"Oh, Amanda, these rooms are wonderful! Certainly more than enough room to share with Nadie."

"I've prepared a separate suite for her just down the corridor. It has its own entrance." Amanda looked at Nyota. "And I thought her name was Nadra."

Nyota chuckled. "It is, Nadie is my pet name. When I was little I had trouble pronouncing my 'r's and when Mom called Nadra naughty for some it just stuck. But I'm the only one who calls her that. Spock would never 'degenerate' her name thusly. One of the reasons Nadie just loves him."

"Really? I'm looking forward to seeing Spock surrounded by the lovely Uhura sisters." Amanda laughed and Nyota joined in.

"You'll be surprised when Nadie and I start working on our Vulcan."

"I'm sure I will be." Turning, Amanda opened the doors that led to the balcony. "The terrace right over there," she pointed to the terrace that curved over from hers, "is just outside Spock's rooms."

"Beautiful." The young woman smiled with a bit of awe in her voice. "I can't imagine waking up everyday to this view. Wow! I mean, at home we have the wide open veldts, but not from our bedroom window. I'm not complaining, mind you, Spock loves the views from my parents house, but still…"

"Spock has been to visit your family's home? I shouldn't be surprised, after all, he's close to your sister." Amanda eyes were a bit wide in surprise.

"Oh, well…you know how mothers can be." She bit her lip as she realized she had given away a secret she had no idea she was holding. "My mom can never stand the idea of Spock being on campus alone during the holidays. So last Thanksgiving break, she insisted we come as neither of us celebrates it. And then she insisted he come back at Christmas break…" She shrugged.

Amanda smiled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I am very grateful that your mother worries after my son."

"She can't help herself, turning off mom mode is an almost impossible task." She laughed.

Chuckling, Amanda led the way back into the rooms her son's 'aide' would be using. "And I totally understand."

* * *

Nyota walked out onto her balcony, towel drying her hair but just laying the towel aside as she realized the dry air would quickly take care of it. Taking a deep breath she turned toward her mentor's rooms and smiled. There he was, out on his own balcony meditating. How she loved to watch him meditate. She started as she saw Spock's eyes open and look right at her.

"Are you well, Nyota." He his deep voice carried to her and she nodded.

"Quite." She turned back to the view. "It's so lovely here, Spock. I know the atmosphere's is thinner than on Terra but I don't seem to be having any problems. And I love that scent, almost…it reminds me of sage."

Rising to his feet, he plucked a leaf from a plant growing off the terrace. Walking to her, she noticed he rubbed the leaf between his fingers. Holding it out, she leaned in and took a small sniff.

"Theris, it is an herb we use in Vulcan teas. Do you recognize the scent?" His voice was calm, almost intimate as his body inclined towards her. Her breath caught and she felt her heartbeat increase.

"Yes, the herbal blend your mother sent to you." She sounded breathless to her own ears. "I remember remarking that there was little sagey taste to it." He seemed different here, deeper, rougher…she almost shook her head at her flight of fancy, but still…his voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"And I remember remarking that there is no such word as 'sagey'." The corner of his mouth quirked up.

"Umm hmm." She laughed. "Always the teacher."

"Indeed." He straightened and dropped the herb over the wall to float down to the sandy ground. "We should prepare for the day's events. My mother will have had first meal prepared."

"Spock! As a guest, I should be preparing first meal. I totally forgot…"

"Nyota, do not concern yourself. As a human, my mother never allows guests to prepare meals, she says it is not proper manners." He assured her before pausing with a small amount of amusement in his eyes. "I will meet you in 20 minutes?

"30. And I think you already knew that." Nyota smiled up at him.

* * *

"Did you have a restful night, Nyota?" Amanda asked as she placed bowls of plomeek soup and plates with assorted vegetables before her son's friend.

"Yes, T'sai. I always seem to sleep better in dryer climates." She looked over at Spock, who was adding mashya to his soup. Looking at her own plate, she marveled at the variety of vegetables. "I didn't know sprouts grew on Vulcan."

"They don't." Amanda said. "Sarek built a small greenhouse for me and I added an area to sprout various beans. My men seem to enjoy them."

"Yes, both Father and I find spouts highly acceptable, Mother, and we appreciate your efforts." Spock responded.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence once Sarek joined them with Amanda asking the odd question or making a remark on the day.

"Wife." Sarek rose and held his arm out to her. "Spock and Cadet Uhura have an eventful day ahead of them, we should leave them to there work."

"Yes, well, I enjoyed the morning. Have a productive day." Amanda leaned over and kissed her son's forehead before taking her husband's arm.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks, again, Saissa!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**dada mkubwa: big sister**_

_**dada ndogo: little sister  
**_

* * *

Her first few days at work were pretty uneventful. She cataloged all the images brought in by the surveyors, tagged and digitized hard artifacts and help Spock with ancient translations. It wasn't until her 5th day that she was allowed to accompany Spock to the excavation site. And she was overwhelmed by the scope of the project.

"Spock, I don't understand how it took so long to find this. I mean, look at it, it's huge." She whispered.

Spock turned to her. "We are standing on what humans would refer to as hallowed ground. The clan leaders, including my grandmother, would never allow excavation on such lands. However, after a recent earthquake, a large cavern was revealed and after much deliberation the elders relented."

"I for one am most grateful they did." She toned down the smile that threatened to engulf her face as she turned to Spock. "Thank you so much for allowing me to accompany you, Spock. I can't tell you how…I'm just going to say it, how happy I am to be here. I love it here!"

He looked down at her, a small quirk at the side of her mouth. "I did not need words, I can sense the enthusiasm and…joy radiating from you."

"Oh, Spock! I'm sorry. I promise, I'll tone it down. The last thing I want is for you to be shamed by my emotions."

"There is no shame, Nyota. You appreciate and it is visible. If others find this unsavory that is…their problem." He assured her.

She chuckled. "Okay, but I will try to keep it to myself. I need to work with a myriad of Vulcans and I'd hate to deal with the constant eyebrow raise."

"Indeed." Spock graced her with his 'eye smile'.

* * *

Silak looked over the translation the Terran had been working on. "Cadet Uhura?"

Nyota looked up from her work. "Yes?"

"Would you explain your reasoning in regards to this passage?" He asked.

"Certainly." She rose from her desk and made her way to his desk.

"Here. You have translated 'the elder absconded with the young Vulcan female, taking her as his, her beauty overtaking him'. I do not believe a Vulcan would allow beauty to determine his choice in mate."

"Umm hmm, I agree. In post Surakean times. However, we are translating pre-Surakean writings. Before the Great Awakening. If you were to translate this in today's reckoning, would undoubtedly omit the adjectives. But if we are to faithfully interpret, we must take the era into consideration."

Her voice held no emotion, her words were factual and Silak gave a small nod in agreement. "I am in accordance with your deduction. I shall reassess my work. When you have a moment, I would…appreciate your input."

"Of course, Silak. Send the files and I will go over them." She nodded and went back to her workspace. She didn't let her grin escape onto her face, but she was beaming on the inside.

* * *

"You made quite an impression on your senior translator." Spock gave his aide a sideway glance as they made their way back to D'H'riset.

"Oh, really?" Nyota schooled her face to show no emotion.

"Indeed. Elder Solkar commended me in my foresight in including a Terran in the project. One who has the ability to discern emotionalism. A nuance true Vulcans may not be able to detect due to their logic." Spock replied. "Although, he added, he was sure I would be able to distinguish the same, due to my…hybridism."

"What an asshole…oh, sorry. Just my emotionalism showing." She frowned.

"No apology necessary, but I do understand Solkar's, Vulcan's, need to maintain…for lack of a more appropriate word, superiority." He gave a slight shrug. "It was expected."

"Hmm…well, at least Silak was supportive." She smiled at Spock's raised brow. "In the Vulcan way, Spock. He asked me to check over his translations in response to my exceptional insights."

"He said 'exceptional insights'?" Spock questioned.

"Well, perhaps not in those words exactly, but close." She grinned.

"I see." Spock stopped the hover car in the car port. He looked over at his aide, who was still grinning at him. "We are here, Nyota."

"I see." She giggled.

* * *

Nyota stretched and looked out over the Vulcan landscape. She had brought her work out onto the terrace of her room precisely so she could admire the view when she took a break. It was one of the most beautiful places she'd ever seen and couldn't understand her fellow Terran's views on this planet. She was secretly convinced it was a magical place. Everything about Vulcan touched her deeply and she ever only felt this way at home, on the veldt. She had to smile at her flights of fancy and knew if she verbalized it to Spock, she would earn a raised eyebrow and a small tilt to his head.

Putting her work away, she entered her room and smoothed her hand over the gown Amanda had given her to wear to dinner with their matriarch, T'Pau. She had to admit she was a little nervous about meeting the head of not only the S'Chn T'Gai but also the head of the Vulcan elders. Spock once told her his grandmother was still considered the Vulcan Empress by many. If titles were still recognized, he added. The dinner had been postponed due to T'Pau and Sarek being called off planet for hush-hush negotiations that Spock had limited knowledge of, or so he told her. She started as her comm beeped.

"Nadie! What a surprise! How's my dada mkubwa?" Nyota smiled.

Nadra laughed. "Not as good as my dada ndogo, obviously."

"What do you mean?"

"You are glowing! Did Spock finally get the hint and take you to bed?" Nadra waggled her eyebrows.

"No! Nadie, of course not! You know he's my mentor and friend. I don't ever want to ruin that." She frowned.

"Sorry, sis, didn't mean to offend. But I know you and I know how you feel about Spock even if you won't admit it to yourself." She sighed. "So, work going well?"

Nyota allowed the quick change of subject. "Yes, really well. I actually impressed a couple of Vulcans with my 'emotional' insights into pre-Surakean translations."

"I never doubted it." Nadra smiled. "So, looks like I'll be joining you in a weeks time. I'm so excited to see you. I know we won't be able to spend a huge amount of time together, but dinner and breakfast will be great."

"I know, I didn't realize just how much I missed you until I knew you'd be coming." Nyota agreed.

"I'm so grateful Lady Amanda and the Ambassador are allowing me to stay with you. I'll be like our old slumber parties. We can even invite Spock." She winked.

"Yeah, right. But Amanda opened up a suite for you with a separate entrance in case you need to work late."

"Wow, I feel special. I'm ready to start working, though. And I've already set up an appointment with Sybok. Wonder if he looks anything like Spock…" She smiled.

"Just stop already. And I'll let you know. We're having dinner with T'sai T'Pau tonight and Sybok might be there."

Nyota turned as there was a knock on her door. "Someone's here. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay, love you, sweetie." Nadie threw her sister a kiss.

"Love you, too. Bye!"

She rose and went to the door. "Lady Amanda." Nyota smiled.

"Hello, dear. I thought I'd see if you wanted me to help you with your hair. We're you busy?" Spock's mother entered her room.

"Talking to my sister. Nadra will be here in a week." She smiled. "As for my hair…"

Nyota shrugged. She was terribly impressed by the hair styles she saw most of the Vulcan woman sporting. But as she was a visitor, and a Terran at that, no one expected much from her. Although lately she found her co-workers on the archeological site were often surprised by her knowledge and theories, so different from their totally logical and straight forward ideas and liked the idea that she could shake their preconceived notions that she was an inferior Terran. Silak and Solkar were proof of that.

"I don't really think anyone expects me to try to live up to those gorgeous Vulcan females. But I would love to have my hair like them." She giggled conspiratorially.

"Oh, yes, we will have fun tonight." Amanda leaned into the young woman and chuckled.

"Will T'Pring be at dinner tonight?" Nyota asked over her shoulder.

"You know of T'Pring?" There was genuine surprise in Amanda's voice.

"Of course. Spock's my friend as well as my teacher."

"Well, not your teacher anymore, yes?"

"I am his aide now, but I learn from him daily…and I'm sure he learns plenty from me." Nyota laughed.

Amanda laughed as well. "Yes, dear, I'm sure he does."

* * *

The Lady T'Pau's residence was palatial to say the least. If Nyota had been impressed with Spock's homestead, his grandmother's 'house' left her speechless. Amanda came up next to her and gave her a conspiratorial smile.

"The first time Sarek brought me here I almost backed out of our bonding. I had no idea the history I'd be marrying into. But T'Pau hardly ever rubs it in. And when she does, it's very logical." She chuckled. "Now, let's put our Vulcan faces on and I'll introduce you to our 'family'."

Nyota merely nodded and cast a subtle look around for Spock.

"He had to fetch T'Pring. They'll be here soon." The older woman gave her arm a pat.

With a slight nod, Nyota schooled her face to show no emotion. "Okay then, lead the way."

* * *

Spock parked the hover car outside T'Pring's residence. Taking an unneeded breath, he opened the door and stood up, looking at the entrance of the home he'd not been to since before his departure to Earth. He'd spoken to T'Pring monthly, however those 'conversations' consisted of mostly Terran pleasantries. 'You are in acceptable health?' 'How go your studies?' 'How does you family fare?'

He never inquired as to how she regarded the fact that their bond had not been present in years. Or that he had no desire to 'feel' her. When he was aware of her presence, he was aware of her morose tendencies, her overall dull acceptance of their situation. And he took full responsibility. After all, he was half human and not a truly acceptable mate. But she remained faithful to him, none the less. Something he could not lay claim to, he admitted to himself, with an emotion he recognized as resignation along with bit of shame.

The door opened as he walked up the pathway. "Osu Spock." A servant greeted him.

Lifting his hand in the ta'al, he wished her peace and long life. "I am here for T'Pring."

"Yes, and I am here, as well." T'Pring entered the foyer and nodded at her betrothed. "Spock, you are well?"

"I am. And your health?" He knew he sounded stiff, and not just in the Vulcan way. His discomfort was almost tangible.

Her brow rose and she nodded. "I am well. Please, come into the main room and greet my parents."

"Of course." He followed her in and noticed a visitor in the main room.

"Spock." T'Pring's mother looked up at him before rising. Tuvel, T'Pring's father, nodded.

"T'sai T'Pel, Osu Tuvel." He bowed his head.

"T'Pel, Spock. I have no title, nor does my husband." She turned toward the man, who was now standing. "Spock, this is Tal Stadur, Ambassador Stadur's son, from Betazed."

"Greetings." Spock imperceptibly cocked his head to one side as the other man smiled.

"Commander, I've heard much about you. It's is an honor to meet you." Tal looked over at T'Pring. "T'Pring has been tutoring me in your language and as luck would have it, conversations about you seemed…logical." He chuckled.

"I see." Although he did not. He glanced over at his intended and noted the high color on her cheeks. Looking back at the Betazoid, Spock nodded. "Would you care to join us for dinner tonight? We will be conversing in Vulcan and it should be educational."

"I am certain Tal has other plans, Spock." T'Pring said.

"Actually, I don't. I would love to join you and your family. Am I dressed properly?" Tal smiled at Spock, not attempting to downplay his species emotions. Spock found it refreshing. Most diplomatic families attempted to remain stoic in the presence of Vulcans but usually failed. This Tal was merely himself.

"You attire is wholly acceptable." Spock looked at T'Pring again as he felt her agitation. "Are you prepared to depart?"

"Yes, this is the appointed time." She nodded up at him. "Tal? Are you certain there are no other responsibilities that require your attention?"

Spock noted the certain inflections in her speech. Perhaps because of his time on Terra, he recognized the emphasis she placed on specific words. She obviously did not wish the Betazoid to attend dinner.

He shrugged. "Nope." He turned to T'Pring's parents. "As always, a most enjoyable evening. I thank you for your patience with my emotional outbursts."

T'Pel and her husband, Tuvel, nodded. "We find your presence most…acceptable." Turning back to their daughter's bondmate, they simultaneously raised their hands. "Spock, extend our greetings to your family. We will arrange a meal at a convenient time for all."

"T'sai T'Pel, Osu Tuvel, we will arrange our time to coincide with your convenience." Turning, he opened the door for T'Pring and allowed Tal to follow her before exiting himself. Opening his comm, he contacted his mother letting her know an additional guest would be attending dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

_**As always, I own nothing Star Trek and am just doing this for fun and hopefully your entertainment ;-)**_

_**Thanks to all who've reviewed, favored and alerted! :-D**_

_**And a HUGE thank you to Saissa and her collaboration and wonderful betaing have made this fic so much better!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Ax-nav: child**_

_**Sa-fu: son**_

_**Ko-fo: daughter**_

_**Ko-mehk: Mother**_

_**Ko-kan: girl**_

_**Ko-kugalsu: fiancé**_

* * *

Amanda closed her comm and sent word to add an additional place setting to the table.

T'Pau looked at her daughter-in-law. "T'Pring is bringing a guest?"

"Yes. The Betazed Ambassador's son. Spock commed that he was at T'Pring's domicile and it seemed appropriate to invite him."

"Appropriate. It would appear our Spock is becoming quite the diplomat himself, do you not agree, Sarek?" T'Pau raised a brow.

Nyota's eyes shot open at the elder Vulcan's sarcasm. She could easily pick up on Spock's subtle witticisms, but it seemed T'Pau held nothing back. Her facial expression was placid, however her eyes…everyone said Spock had human eyes, but she could certainly see the familial resemblance to his grandmother's expressive ones.

T'Pau laid her gaze on the young Terran. "You are surprised by my words, ax-nav?"

"I…I would not assume to…" Nyota was again surprised as T'Pau raised her hand with a chuckle.

"I am old and I find that within the confines of my home I need not subjugate my…feelings." She raised a brow at her son's disapproving look. "As long as no one is offended and I maintain control over my baser emotions, there is no need for your censure, Sa-fu. Do you not agree, Ko-fu?"

Fighting her laughter, Amanda nodded. "Ko-mehk, I agree with you in most things."

"But, Mother, we are in the presence of guests and we should represent the Vulcan…" Sarek was cut off by the wave of his mother's hand.

"Son, what is it that Sybok has a fondness of saying? Relax." Her words seemed harmless enough, but all could hear the steel behind them.

A tall Vulcan entered the salon and Amanda smiled as she rose to greet him, her arms outstretched. "You made it." She kissed his cheek.

"I told you I would do my best, Mother." He smiled down at the small woman and pulled her into his embrace. "And you are quoting me, Grandmother? I am honored." He winked at T'Pau over the top of Amanda's head.

"Sybok, control yourself." She admonished with a small quirk to the corner of her mouth.

Nyota looked up at the new arrival. This was Spock's eldest half-brother? He looked enough like Spock that she shouldn't be surprised. He was perhaps a bit taller but his features, aside from Sarek's high cheekbones, were so like her friend. Spock said he was…different, but she never pushed to find out just how he was different. It would seem that several of Spock's family members would fit in just fine on Terra. Nyota looked between the assembled group and didn't know whether to smile or just remain slightly shocked.

"Father, how do you fare?" Sybok released Amanda but kept an arm around her shoulders as she beamed up at him.

"I am well. And you, Sa-fu?" Sarek's voice was calm as ever, but Nyota noticed a very small tick at his eyebrow.

"I am doing remarkably well, Father." He looked over at Nyota and cocked his head to one side. "Mother, please introduce me to our guest."

"Oh, I apologize. Nyota, this is our eldest, Sybok. Sybok, this is Spock's aide, Cadet Uhura. She's here working on a project with Spock."

Releasing the woman he considered his true mother, Sybok went to stand in front of Nyota, reaching his hand out. Nyota merely raise hers' in the ta'al. She had no real desire to open herself up to being possibly read by someone she didn't know.

"Oh, alright, we shall remain respectful to the Vulcan way." He laughed. "Father, I am sure you appreciate your guest."

"I find Ms. Uhura's respect and decorum most appropriate and yes, appreciated." Sarek stated firmly.

"Well, Ms. Uhura, you have made an impression upon my father and that, in turn, impresses me." He sat next to his mother and leaned over to look into Nyota's eyes. "Your sister mentioned you'd be here with Spock. Thus her, 'barging into your time', her words, not mine. So, tell me of your life."

"Brother, you are imposing…again." Spock entered the main salon, his guests preceding him.

Nyota took a small breath of relief and nodded up at her friend and mentor, forcing herself not to gape at the beautiful female she knew had to be T'Pring.

"Brother!" Sybok rose and embraced his brother, Spock allowed his arms to follow suit. His eyes met Nyota's with a small incline of his brow and the look she came to know as tolerance. But she saw something else. Was she only one who could see it, she wondered? Love, she saw his love for his brother.

"It has been too long, Spock. I was quite disappointed I had to cancel my trip to Earth, but business called." Sybok looked over at his father.

"Unfortunately your presence was required as your position as attaché to the consulate dictated. And I do realize how responsibilities try you, Sybok." Sarek responded.

Amanda stifled a giggle and Nyota looked between the three S'Chn T'Gai males, surprised at the emotions she felt ping-ponging around her. Curiouser and curiouser, she thought.

Spock disengaged himself from his brother and turned to their guests. "May I introduce Tal Stadur, an acquaintance of T'Pring?"

Amanda rose from her seat and held her hand out. "Mr. Stadur, welcome to our home."

Tal smiled. "Thank you so much for allowing me to come. And, please, Tal. My father is Mr. Stadur. Or Ambassador, as the case may be."

Amanda smiled. "Well, let me make introductions." She took his arm and led him from chair to chair. "This is our matriarch, T'sai T'Pau."

Tal bowed his head and lifted his hand in the ta'al. "A long life, T'sai."

T'Pau slightly shifted her head. "Your Vulcan is passable." She turned to T'Pring. "You might consider a change in profession to teacher, ko-kan.

"Mother, I am sure T'Pring is resolute in her chosen field of botany. You should not…tease." Sarek admonished.

"I am merely offering choices, Son." She shrugged and motioned to Amanda.

"Yes, well…Tal, this is my husband, Sarek." Amanda moved on.

"Yes, we've met. Ambassador, an honor to see you again." Tal smiled.

"Tal Stadur." He acknowledged.

"My oldest, Sybok." Amanda took Sybok's arm.

"Sybok, T'Pring has mentioned your relief work with escaped Orion slaves. What a wonderful and worthwhile profession. I'd love to discuss donating my time while I'm here."

"It appears to be my lucky week. Cadet Uhura's sister contacted me regarding the same thing. Come to my offices and we can talk about it." Sybok smiled and nodded his head towards Nyota.

"And this lovely young lady is Cadet Uhura, Spock's aide and assistant on his work here on the newly discovered caverns."

Tal smiled down and her and offered his hand. "Cadet."

"Uhura, please." She replied as she hesitated to taking his hand.

"Ah, I see." He chuckled, lifting his hand in the Vulcan greeting. "When in Rome and all."

"Yes, I suppose." Nyota nodded with a small smile. Although she had no revulsion to a hand shake, she felt she should respect Spock's heritage. Looking over at her mentor, she noted the slight frown before he came to her side.

"I would like you to meet T'Pring." He motioned to the woman next to him. "T'Pring, my aide, Cadet Uhura. Cadet, my ko-kugalsu."

Nyota rose from her seat and nodded. "It is an honor to meet you, T'sai. I've heard much about you."

"And I have heard nothing of you. But then, Spock and I rarely communicate." She looked up at her future bondmate.

"We speak monthly, T'Pring." He turned to his grandmother. "Ko'mekh-il, you are well?"

"I am in optimal health, Spock." She rose from her chair. "Come, Grandson, join me on the terrace."

Sarek spoke up. "Mother, Spock has just arrived and we have guests…" She cast a hard look at her son.

"Sarek, this is my home and I wish to speak with my youngest grandson. Do any of you have objections?" T'Pau looked around at the assembled group. "We shall be on the terrace, please inform us when last meal is called."

Spock looked over at Nyota and nodded. "I will return shortly." He offered his arm to his grandmother and led her out of the grand salon.

* * *

Sybok let loose with a loud chuckle. "Leave it to Grandmother to make a logical scene." He turned to Tal Stadur. "Well, it would appear we have a bit of time to discuss your interest in my foundation."

"Um, yes…" The young Betazed looked over at T'Pring before turning to Sybok. "That would be great."

"I'm sure it would be." The Vulcan smiled as he saw T'Pring quickly avert her eyes from Tal and move towards Cadet Uhura.

...

"I trust you are finding Vulcan acceptable?" Nyota almost jumped at the Vulcan woman's question.

"Oh, yes, it is not that different from my own home. The arid desert habitat, I find it most pleasing." She fought the urge to bite the inside of her cheek, a nervous habit her mother never quite broke her of.

"What continent do you call home?" T'Pring asked as she sat across from Nyota.

"Africa. Nairobi to be exact." Nyota found her composure and held back a smile. "Have you ever been to Terra?"

"No. I have traveled to Betazed and several Vulcan colonies but I have thus far not visited Terra." She cocked her head to one side and studied the young woman before her. "You work closely with Spock."

"Um, yes. I'm his assistant, teacher's aide. And he's been my mentor since I began the academy." Nyota forced her face to not show any of the discomfort she felt at the question. "I also consider him my friend, just a friend, T'Pring."

"I meant no inference that there was more to your relationship."

"Oh, I meant, I…sorry, it's just…" Nyota blushed.

"I am aware Spock has had…other relationships, meaningless sexual encounters. But I am also aware that he holds you in high esteem. Our bond has diminished over the years, but I do recognize this fact." Her face seemed to drop the façade of serenity she had been holding. Sadness replaced it.

Nyota's hand reached out to her, but she stopped herself from touching the young woman. "T'Pring, I'm so sorry…"

"There is no need for an apology. I am merely stating fact." She looked up at Tal Stadur, the light in her eyes changing.

"Oh my god, you're in love with Tal?" Nyota whispered.

T'Pring's head quickly turned to face the Terran woman, a look of shock on her face that she quickly hid. "I do not…you cannot know such a thing and to speak thusly is inappropriate." Her voice neutral.

"I see what I see, T'Pring but I am sorry if I offend." Nyota looked up and saw Tal looking over at them, his eyes seeking out T'Pring. "However, I can see Tal feels the same way."

T'Pring stared straight ahead. "Am I wrong?" Nyota softly asked.

"I must speak with T'sai Amanda, it is expected. Excuse me." T'Pring rose and went to the other side of the room.

* * *

Sybok was aware of the intense discussion going on between Spock's aide and Spock's fiancé. It wasn't all that difficult for him to see the distress T'Pring was under. He was a bit more telepathic than most and from an early age found he could detect emotions, feelings, that most couldn't. Or wouldn't. After all, Vulcan's didn't have emotions, did they? He smiled at his musing.

Tal had excused himself to use the wash room and once he saw T'Pring speaking to his mother, Sybok made his way to Cadet Uhura.

"May I?" He motioned to the chair opposite the Cadet.

"Of course." She offered up a small smile.

"I spoke with your sister yesterday. She is quite…enthusiastic. No, no," he waved his hand, "she wasn't intrusive or blatant. But I could hear her interest in regards to my foundation. A most impressive resume, I look forward to reading her thesis thus far."

"She's brilliant. And very giving. Her generosity is only rivaled by her loyalty and love." Nyota shared.

"A very heartfelt review." He smiled.

"You're surprised I genuinely feel for my sibling?"

"Not at all, but are you surprised by all the emotions flying across the S'Chn T'Gai grand salon?" He queried with a laugh.

"I…yes, I am. I had just assumed Spock was different as he was half human and lived on Terra for so many years." She confessed.

"My brother is closer in Vulcan sensibilities than I am, but still, we all have our moments. We are, after all, a family. Perhaps a bit more…revealed to each other than most. Perhaps not, as I've not had the opportunity to delve into other Vulcan familial interactions in the privacy of their homes. " He smiled and shrugged. "However, I must admit my surprise at T'Pring's blatant emotionalism."

"I wouldn't call it blatant, perhaps a few moments, but overall she is the picture of decorum." Nyota defended.

"Ah ha! A champion!" Sybok laughed, drawing a smile from his mother and a frown from his father.

"I am merely stating fact." Nyota's face shut down.

"Cadet, I did not mean to offend…"

"No offense is taken where none was intended." She stoically remarked.

"You have been working with my brother too long." He smiled. "However, I believe we have both come to the conclusion that T'Pring and Tal's friendship has progressed to a point that neither should deny." He stated, his smile no longer in place.

"I don't know…"

"I believe you do. But that is a moot point. The die, as they say, has been cast. The line between friends and lovers does tend to blur in the light of reality. And I do not think Spock would be opposed to this turn of events." Sybok looked intently at Nyota. "Do you?"

"I wouldn't presume to know Spock's mind. And I feel this is between Spock and T'Pring. And possibly, Tal." Nyota rose to her feet. "If you would excuse me? I feel the need of some air."

"Of course, my dear. Breathe away." Nyota couldn't stop the smile at this strange Vulcan's response before she bowed her head and made her way a terrace through a different doorway than Spock had led his grandmother.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Finally, a new chapter. Actually, Saissa betaed this chapter a while back, but I got so slammed at work I totally forgot…am I getting old? Maybe. But here we go, another try at keeping up. And I'm gonna get slammed again. But priorities, I HAVE to keep up on this or lose all respect for myself ;-) Time will tell…**_

_**So, hope you enjoy and really hope I can post regularly.**_

_**And once again, thank you much to Saissa!**_

* * *

Spock looked sideways at his grandmother. "You wished to speak to me?"

"Right to the point, so logical, my Spohk-kan." The older Vulcan awaited her grandson's censure.

"Pi'ko'mekh-il, logic is in our nature, ah?" He patted her hand which still lay on his arm. She smiled at the genuine affection that flowed to her.

"Pi'ko'mekh-il? I have not heard that utterance since you were a child, smaller than me." She chuckled. "Now, my sa-fu, you are much taller than I, however, your wisdom seems to have stunted."

"Ko'mekh-il?" Spock turned to face his grandmother. "Of what do you refer?"

"T'Pring." She huffed. "Do you believe you treat her with the regard she deserves as you future mate?"

"I am certain you have specifics you wish to relate." His voice was stoic.

"You assured your cadet that you would return, not your ko-kugalsu. T'Pring brings a young man she has been 'tutoring'," she looked up at her grandson, "and you blithely invite him to last meal. Did you discern the link between them or is you bond to T'Pring so lacking that you did not feel it? Or do you simply not care?"

Spock stiffened. "I did notice it. And my bond with T'Pring is lacking, Grandmother. Through no fault of my fiancé."

"And what is it that you had hoped to accomplish with this dinner? To embarrass her and Tal Studar?"

"No, I would not be so duplicitous. I would have T'Pring choose what she desires. And that is not me." Spock replied.

"You wish to break your bond? Does your cadet…" She was cut off my her grandson.

"No, Grandmother, Nyota is my aide and my friend. I have no ulterior motives in regards to her. I would never disrespect or sully our relationship."

T'Pau nodded and gave Spock a small smile. "Grandson, you need to reassess your 'relationship'. I feel more between the two of you than you would choose to recognize. It may not yet be the time, but the time will come. You should be prepared."

"Grandmother, Nyota is a great friend, as is her family. But she is a student…"

"Ah, but no longer your student." She nodded. "I suggest you open your mind and feelings to this, my son. Even though we are long lived, time does not stand still. And nothing in this universe is static. Contemplate on this."

Spock was speechless and his grandmother raise a brow at him. "I wish to return to our family and guests now. Please escort me."

"Of course, Grandmother."

* * *

Nyota took a deep breath. The air was warm but she still found it refreshing. She loved this planet, Spock's planet. She smiled and lifted her face to the slight breeze.

"You enjoy the rare breezes?" Tal Stadur leaned his elbows on the terrace wall and looked out at the barely discernable horizon outlined by the multitude of stars in the sky. "I love the nights here."

"Yes, they are quite lovely. I can't understand when people refer to Vulcan as lifeless and dull." She agreed.

"Ah, they simply see the surface. Most do not care to search for the depth, I think." He smiled in the darkness and looked over at the human. "But I think you do, in all things, yes?"

She chuckled. "I would certainly hope so, I'm a xeno-anthropological major as well as xeno-linguistics."

"Brilliant and beautiful. What is that called? A lethal combination."

"Hmm, I don't know about that. I think I'm referred to as driven, ambitious, single-minded…oh, and some adjectives I wouldn't repeat in mixed company. The list goes on." She laughed.

"All good things, as far as I'm concerned." He looked back out at the dark landscape. "And all things my father would kill to be able to say about me. But I paint and write poetry. Not the profession an ambassador would choose for his son."

Nyota turned to him. "Are you happy? Content?"

"I am. And successful in my chosen field. However, a little too artsy for my father. And perhaps for the Vulcan mind." His voice held a bit of bitterness.

"Tal," Nyota laid her hand on his arm, "if T'Pring loves you and accepts you as you are, then family doesn't matter."

"I see you truly believe this, but don't you think it's a bit naive?"

She quickly lifted her hand. "No I don't. We're adults, Tal, and as such need to live our lives for ourselves. As long as we aren't harming anyone with our choices. I mean, as much as they would like to, our parents can't live our lives for us, now can they?"

"Ah, Spock is very lucky to have someone like you in his life." He patted her hand and lifted a brow.

Spock had come to retrieve Nyota and Tal Studar but hesitated when he heard them begin to speak of T'Pring. Leave it to his Nyota to confront the Betazoid in regards to his fiancé. A thing he should do. And would. When Tal reached out and took Nyota's hand, Spock's eyes narrowed and he revealed himself.

"Last meal is served." Spock interrupted the conversation between Nyota and Betazoid.

Tal's hand immediately fell to his side. "Oh, great. Thank you, Spock." He held his arm out and smiled at Nyota. "May I escort you, m'lady?"

Nyota chuckled. "You have read way too many Terran classics, I think." She went to take his arm, but Spock spoke up.

"I require a moment of the cadet's time before last meal."

"Well, I'll see you two in there." Tal nodded and made his way into the main house.

Nyota turned to Spock and waited.

Nyota looked up at her mentor. He looked quite dashing in his traditional Vulcan robes, she mentally shook her head at her train of thoughts. "Yes?"

"This Tal Stadur, do you find him true in his intent? His company, pleasing?"

She chuckled. "Seriously, Spock? I just met him, he seems nice, but I'm not on Vulcan to hook up with some 'nice' guy."

"I did not intend to infer you were. I was merely curious of your opinion of his demeanor."

Nyota sighed and lifted her shoulders. "I don't know, Spock. He seemed sincere enough. And I think you already know his intentions. Right?"

"I believe I do. And I did overhear your conversation before I came onto the terrace. T'Pring, she has spent time with him. Although she and I do not share, have never really shared, a strong bond, I believe she has deep feelings for him. I would not wish to cause her more…distress." His voice held none of the emotions Nyota knew he must be feeling. She laid her hand on the sleeve of his robe.

"Spock, you have a good heart. Perhaps you weren't the best fiancé, but if someone chose my life mate for me, who knows how I would've reacted."

"This does not excuse my actions, Nyota." Spock turned from her and looked out over the darkened landscape. "The robes my mother chose for you are quite appropriate. It is…recognized by my family that you acknowledge our traditions." He turned to face her. "It is…appreciated, Nyota. And your appearance is most esthetically pleasing."

She felt her breath catch in her chest. "Oh…I...thank you, Spock." Nyota felt heat suffuse her face.

"I did not intend to cause discomfort, Nyota. I wanted you to know I…we are aware of your intent. And I appreciate your…support." He took a small step closer. "Last meal is prepare, shall we join the family?"

"Umm hmm, yes, of course." She smiled up at him.

* * *

Tal went to T'Pring before entering the dining room and smiled down at her. "You did not want me to come tonight."

"You are telepathic, so I would assume you realized this." She looked straight ahead.

"I did, however, I wanted to be with you. And I wanted to see this Vulcan who lays claim to you." He slightly shrugged. "He seems…nice."

T'Pring looked up at him. "Nice? You judge my fiancé to be nice?"

Tal chuckled with a small shake of his head. "Okay, reasonable. I think we can speak to him reasonably, tell him how we feel about each other. Tell him that we love…"

"Tal, stop, please." Her even toned voice was strained. "I am obligated. I am Vulcan. I cannot…"

"No, T'Pring, you stop. We love each other, end of story. We are perfect for each other. The logical course of action is honesty." He turned from her and made his way into the formal dining room.

T'Pring took a moment to compose herself, to hide all vestiges of the emotions that were coursing through her mind, her body. She took full responsibility for this occurrence. What she had begun with Tal, a friendship to soothe her feelings of abandonment had grown into a feeling she could barely admit to. But with her time spent with him, she had allowed herself to become compromised by his attention, by his affections. She had opened herself to him, had let him feel her. And she had felt him. Now, she was unsure she could go back to the almost non-existent bond she shared with Spock. Tal gave his heart, his katra to her and she had, without even realizing it, given herself to him. Honesty…perhaps this was the most logical course of action.

Her face and demeanor now calm with determination, she followed the one who should, who would, be her mate into last meal.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dinner was quite uneventful, do you not agree, Mother?" Sybok gave Amanda a sly look as he sat next to her in the main salon.

"And how else would last meal be, Sybok? We are, after all, Vulcan in demeanor. Yes?" She smiled.

"Umm, that is debatable." He motioned to his brother leading T'Pring out into T'Pau's garden. "I would love to be fly on the wall…"

"Sybok, refrain from conjecture and gossip. It is unbecoming." Sarek grimaced and turned to Nyota. "I apologize for my eldest son's inappropriate behavior."

"No apology is necessary, Ambassador. No offense is taken where none was intended." She remarked with a small nod.

"Indeed." Sarek looked into the young woman's eyes before looking over at his son. "There is much you could learn from our young cadet, Sybok."

Sybok laughed. "Oh, Cadet Uhura, this is high praise coming from my father. You must mark it in your calendar."

"Sybok, enough." Amanda gave her son a harsh look.

"I apologize, Mother. And to you Cadet…and Father. I meant no disrespect."" He leaned over and gave his mother a small kiss on her forehead before turning back to Nyota. "Cadet, would you join me on the terrace? I would like to learn more of your sister."

"Alright, but I'm certain nothing I could say will fully prepare you for Nadra." She rose and proceeded him from the room.

Sarek followed the two with his eyes before rising to sit next to his wife. "There are times I do not understand my elder son, Wife. Or my youngest."

Amanda patted her husband's hand and chuckled. "Oh, darling, I don't think most parents do. Even Vulcan ones. There are their own persons, Sarek, and they must make their own way. You must admit, Sybok has done phenomenal work with his foundation. And Spock, he's performed most admirably at Star Fleet. We should be proud of our sons, Sarek."

"Amanda, it is not the Vulcan way to take pride…"

"Oh, pish! I know you're proud. And I am certainly aware that T'Pau is more than proud. So please, husband, while we are amongst family do not spout upon the Vulcan way." She shook her head and leaned up to kiss her husband.

Taking a calming breath, Sarek slightly shook his head. "I cannot condone the emotionalism that flows through my mother's house, Amanda. She nurtures it and takes an inordinate amount of pleasure in it. I do not…"

Placing her fingers over his mouth, Amada smiled. "Darling, this has been T'Pau's way since you brought me here as your bondmate. I do not doubt that most Vulcan families share similar familial interactions in the privacy of their homes. But even if they don't, I, as a human, appreciate it. Don't censure what your family…feels."

"Listen to your wife, Sarek. She has much wisdom in regards to her family." T'Pau entered the room. "Tal will be joining us shortly, let us discuss something less…emotional."

* * *

Spock walked beside T'Pring and searched for the words to begin this conversation. If Nyota were here, she would say to just, 'spit it out'. But he found himself at a loss. He looked over at the female he had assumed he would live out the rest of his life with as his wife. She was more than esthetically pleasing – she was beautiful. She had a demeanor that was pleasing, as well. And he had crushed any true relationship they could have had in an act of rebellion a long time ago.

He now realized his own insecurity at being half Vulcan had been the basis of the ruination of his link to T'Pring. His infidelities, a symptom of said insecurities. T'Pring had never treated him the way his early school mates had. She had been patient, kind. And he repaid her with distance and coldness. But now, perhaps he could offer some sort of recompense.

"Spock, say what you need to. You are bombarding me with too many…emotions." T'Pring stopped and looked up at him.

"I am…sorry. For so many things, T'Pring."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What is past, is past. We can only move on from this point." Without realizing it, she had just quoted Tal and it surprised her. "Please, say what is on your mind."

"Yes." He motioned to a bench and she sat down. "I believe that too much has occurred…I have allowed too much to occur, outside of our relationship, T'Pring. I allowed my insecurities and feelings of inferiority to affect our bond. I…shielded myself. Almost closed it. Instead of discussing these feelings with you, I merely shut you out. And for this, I ask for your forgiveness." He looked down at his hands.

T'Pring tilted her head and studied her fiancé. "What are your intentions with this confession, Spock?"

He quickly raised his head to her. "My intentions is to release you. To break our bond so that you might finally find happiness."

"And how would you suggest I find this happiness you speak of?"

"I can see that you and Tal are extremely compatible. I know that he loves you and if I am not mistaken, you love him as well." He replied.

"Perhaps. But is love enough? What will you do, Spock, when your time comes? Is ones' happiness worth another's life? If we do break our bond, who will you bond with?" She leaned a bit closer to him and waited for his answer. She acknowledged her love for Tal, but could she live a whole life knowing her bondmate had given his life for her happiness?

"I am half human, T'Pring. We are not even sure I will suffer from the fires. I am more than willing to take this chance. I would not have you relinquish Tal merely to be a receptacle for my fevered needs, if it were to come to that." He almost huffed. "And I would not have you make a sacrifice that I would have to live with for the rest of my life, if I were to be completely honest with you."

"I appreciate your honestly. But you must acknowledge the fact that the fevers may come upon you and it must be dealt with." She pushed.

"It will be dealt with, if needed. And if you are no longer my bondmate, it will no longer be your concern." He took a small breath. "Although I appreciate your concern, there are a multitude of Vulcans who navigate the fevers without a mate. I am certain I can do the same."

She looked at him silently for a moment before giving a single nod. "How would we proceed?"

* * *

Nyota and Sybok looked over the gardens and each waited for the other to speak. "You wanted to ask about my sister?" Nyota began.

Sybok chuckled. "As good as any excuse to get you out of the fray."

"Fray? Sybok, I enjoy your parents company. They are honest and accepting. I realize I am not privy to your personal interactions, but as far as I am concerned, they have been more than generous." Nyota almost bristled.

"Whoa!" Sybok held his hands up. "I merely wished to pull you out of the drama that will soon unfold. My little brother will break his bond with T'Pring and our parents will panic. Mother more than Father, but still, we shall see concerned parents."

"Concern? Surely, Sybok, your brother is an adult, he can break off an engagement without his Vulcan family becoming Victorian in attitude."

Tilting his to one side, he studied the young woman. "You are not aware…of course you aren't."

"Aware? Of what?"

"I apologize, Cadet. I have spoken out of turn. We should return to my parents, they will undoubtedly be curious as to our whereabouts." He held his hand towards the doors, allowing her to proceed him. "Please, after you."

She looked up at him, concern on her face. "Sybok? Please…"

"It is not my place. In time, perhaps, Spock will speak to you of things Vulcan." He nodded and Nyota saw a veil close over his face, his eyes. The subject was closed. But she would ferret out the truth. Somehow, from someone.

Nyota lifted her chin and entered the house.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, so this chapter, again, may seem OOC and certainly AU. But that is what I intended with this one. So, you've been warned ;-) And no worries, this is a Spock/Uhura fic…**_

* * *

"Spock, I'm sorry about T'Pring." Nyota looked over from the passenger seat of the hover craft.

"There is no reason, Nyota. T'Pring and I have drifted apart and although she was willing to uphold our bond I could not allow her to ignore her feelings for Tal Stadur." He pulled into the dig site. "We need not mention it again."

"Wait." She laid a hand on his arm. "Is there something, another reason you need a bond mate? I…just, please, Spock."

"There is nothing you need to concern yourself with, Cadet. We are expected so please refrain from detaining us any longer." He turned and disembarked the vehicle. Nyota blinked twice at his dismissal before following him.

* * *

\/**\/

* * *

Nyota almost groaned at the stiffness she felt in her back. She looked at the clock and realized she'd been working almost 4 hours non-stop. Rising, she stretched her back before turning to Silak with a small smile. "I must stretch my legs, sitting for such a prolonged amount of time is unhealthy for Terrans."

"I shall accompany you if you have no objections. It is also inadvisable for Vulcans to remain stationary for long amounts of time." He stood and waited for her answer.

"Oh, yes, that would be fine." She fully smiled at him before remembering her decorum. "Sorry."

"No apology is needed, Cadet Uhura. And I find your smile pleasing." He nodded.

"Thank you, Silak. And please, call me Nyota. All my friends do."

"Nyota. Star in Swahili." He replied.

"Yes! You speak Swahili?" She said as she led him from their office.

"I am familiar with it as well as several other Terran languages. My parents are both linguists, their major work is in Terran languages." He followed her, acknowledging the fact that he admired her grace as she walked.

Nyota let him catch up to her so they were walking side by side. She looked over at him. "Small world."

"Small world? I do not…" Nyota stopped a giggle as she held up her hand.

"I apologize. It's a Terran idiom when one encounters the same people, events or situations in unexpected places. As your parents being well versed in Terran languages and me being from Terra. And I'm a xeno-linguist major…" She trailed off and shrugged.

"I understand. Yes, small world, indeed." He tilted his head as he studied her.

Nyota meet his intense gaze and held it for a moment before catching her breath. "Shall we circumvent the dig site for a short walk?"

"Yes, it will be interesting to see how much more has been revealed."

"Indeed, it will be." She cast a sideways look at him as she considered their first personal conversation.

* * *

\/**\/

* * *

"Cadet." Spock entered Nyota and Silak's work room. "We must leave early as I have been informed of a impromptu meeting regarding the dig."

Nyota looked up from a stone tablet she'd been working on. "I see, perhaps I can comm for a transport…"

"I have the ability to bring Nyota to your residence this evening, Osu." Silak looked over at Nyota. "If it is agreeable with you, of course."

"Yes, thank you, Silak." She graced him with a small smile.

Spock looked between Nyota and Silak. "Lady Amanda is serving last meal early and both Sarek and I are being called to this meeting."

"She doesn't have to hold last meal for me, Spock. I can find some veggies when I get back to D'H'riset."

"Again, Nyota, if permissible, I can purchase dinner on the way to Osu Spock's domicile for the both of us." The Vulcan added.

"Oh, Silak, I don't want to be any trouble." She looked at Silak.

"If it were a bother I would not offer."

"I am sure you wouldn't. And I accept your offer with thanks." She turned to Spock. "See, I'm all taken care of. You go and take care of business."

Spock stood for a moment as Nyota and Silak turned back to their work and wondered at the strange feeling that surged at his side.

* * *

\/**\/

* * *

Nyota looked around in wonder. "I've never been to this part of town."

"As a species, we do not encourage outside influences, but as we have diplomats from so many worlds it would seem illogical to not allow a few business people and tradesmen from said worlds." Silak had taken Nyota to neighborhood that was mostly inhabited by off worlders. There were a myriad of stores and restaurants that sold, at least to Vulcans, exotic wares. They were in a Terran restaurant that specialized in Thai food. Her favorite.

"Spock never told me of this place." She remarked as she perused the menu. "Or Lady Amanda."

"As Vulcans, we are encouraged to avoid it." She saw him slightly shrug as he looked down at his menu. "However, if we are to truly follow the teaching of IDIC, we must look to non-Vulcan ways as well as our own. And as this area has only become as diversified as it now is over the past 2.3 years, perhaps Osu Spock is unaware, as well. As for Lady Amanda, I am sure she is not privy to such places."

Nyota smiled. "I am sure you are correct. Now, I would love some green curry tofu and garlic eggplant."

"I am in accordance with your choices with the addition of drunken noodles and vegetable spring rolls."

"Mmm, sounds just perfect." Nyota agreed and proceeded to have a thoroughly enjoyable evening with Silak.

* * *

\/**\/

* * *

Spock was on the terrace reading when Nyota came from dinner. He rose to meet her. "Nyota, it is quite late."

She laughed. "So, Papa Spock, are you pulling curfew on me?"

"I am merely concerned for your welfare, Nyota. You are my responsibility whilst on Vulcan." His eyes veiled over in that way she was so familiar with.

"Spock, I'm sorry. Really. But I was quite safe in Silak's company and I had my comm on. You should've contacted me if you were worried." She laid a hand on his sleeve. "And thank you for your concern."

"There is no need for thanks." He stiffly gave a small bow. "I shall allow you to retire as it has been a long day."

"Yes, but it's the end of the work week and we have tomorrow off." She turned and led Spock back to the terrace, sitting down next to the chair with his PADD. "So, how did your meeting go?"

"The committee is quite pleased with our work. Your name was mentioned 4 times in regards to your contributions. They would like us to extend our time here, however I informed them of our need to return to Terra to prepare for the school year."

Nyota chuffed and moved forward in her chair. "Oh, Spock, I'd love to continue working on this project. But I know, we need to get back to real life."

"Did you have an enjoyable dinner with your co-worker?" Spock asked.

Smiling, Nyota nodded. "Yes. Silak took me to the International Market. We had a fabulous Thai dinner and we took a walk after. We even stopped for Rigelian coffee."

"International Market?" Spock's eyes narrowed. "I have not heard of such a place."

"Silak thought you might not know of it. He said it's just really opened up the past 2 1/2 years. Spock, I think you'll like it. Tradesmen and restaurants from most of the planets of the diplomats stationed here. And surprisingly, a lot of Vulcans frequent the area. Although Silak says it's mostly younger people, we saw a few older."

"Silak has quite an opinion on the area." His voice was quiet.

"Umm hmm. You know, he speaks several Terran languages. His parents studied there and are language professors. He actually visited Terra when he was younger." Nyota was looking out over the night sky and didn't notice the change in Spock's manner. His mouth had fallen into a frown and his eyes were drawn.

"I suppose we should call it a night. I want to pick up a few things for Nadie and Silak offered to take me back to the International Market tomorrow. Oh, you should come with us, I know he'd enjoy your company. He speaks so highly of you." She turned back to him. "Can you come? We're leaving at 10."

Spock had regained his composure and nodded. "I believe I will accompany you and Silak."

"Great. See you in the morning." She all but bounced from the terrace and Spock frowned again.

* * *

\/**\/

* * *

"Isn't this the greatest place?" Nyota asked, not expecting an answer. She sat in the front passenger seat of Silak's transport. Nyota had insisted Spock ride up front, but he declined.

"_I am the unexpected guest and there is ample leg room in the back." He stoically responded. Nyota shrugged and took the seat._

"I just want to pick a few pieces of Vulcan garb for Nadra. She won't be prepared and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable when she meets with Sybok." She turned to face Spock. "You know her wardrobe consists of tight, short and high."

Silak cocked his head to one side. "Although I do recall my time on Terra, I am not familiar with 'tight, short and high' clothing."

Nyota laughed out loud. "Well,' she smirked at Spock, "my sister is not very tall, so she compensates with very high heeled shoes. Her figure is…what word best describes it, Spock?"

"Nadra's form is curvaceous. Thusly, she is inclined to accentuate it with tight clothing. And her skirts and dresses, at times, tend to be shorter than average. Although not in professional settings." Spock informed.

"Ah, I see. I hope I have the opportunity to meet your sister, Nyota." Silak replied.

"You will, for sure. I don't have many friends on Vulcan so I will certainly introduce her to you." She smiled at Silak.

Spock took note of the rapport between Nyota and Silak. It also didn't go unnoticed that he referred to her by her given name. An honor she rarely bestowed. So, a friendship had developed between them. Perhaps is was a good thing they were not extending their time on Vulcan.

"Here is a vendor that sells Vulcan clothing. I shall leave you both here and park up the street at the hover lot." Silak informed them.

"We can all walk, Silak." Nyota replied.

"Please, allow me to, what is the term? Drop you off?"

Nyota chuckled. "Yes, that is the correct term. And okay. Come on, Spock, we are being dropped."

* * *

\/**\/

* * *

"Nyota, do you feel that you are giving Silak the incorrect impression of your intentions?" Spock asked her once they were out of the hover craft. Spock actually found he liked Silak and was aware of the his unbonded status. His parents were indeed xeno-linguists that had spent time on Terra and had not bonded their children, instead choosing to allow them to forge their own relationships according to his mother. Not precisely unique, but certainly not common amongst his people.

"What? Spock, really. He's one of the few Vulcans that I feel I can be myself around. He's never dismissive or condemning, he never patronizes me. I consider him a friend." She sounded cross as she looked over a rack of tunics.

"I did not mean to offend, however Silak is an unbonded Vulcan male. And he comes from a family who truly lives the IDIC manifest. For him to consider you a possible mate would not be unlikely."

Nyota turned to him. "Really? I thought all Vulcans bonded in childhood."

"Most do, but some parents wish to allow their children autonomy in choosing a mate. Perhaps an idealistic choice, but none-the-less, a few families have made this decision." He responded.

"Wow!" She smiled. "I think I'd like to meet his parents."

"Again, Nyota, take care on your familiarity lest it be misinterpreted." He warned.

Nyota bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Alright, Spock. I'd hate to hurt him. I really like him."

Would it be so terrible to consider someone like Silak? She shook her head at the nature of her thoughts. Just because he was Vulcan didn't mean she should hook up with him and besides, she had no idea if he even thought of her like that. And was she seeing Silak for himself or was it because he was Vulcan, like Spock?

"Do you like this color for Nadie?" She held up a tunic.

\/**\/


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all who've read and reveiwed and thanks for your patience. Here are two chapters and hopefully a renewal of my muse ;-)

* * *

Nadra smiled over at Nyota as she admired the clothes her sister had bought for her. "Okay, little sister, how much do I owe you?"

"We'll settle up later." Nyota pulled her sister to sit next to her. "I'm so happy you're here. I had no idea just how alien I'd feel on Vulcan."

"Ny, really, I'm sure Spock and his family do not make you feel like an off-worlder." She nudged her shoulder.

"Of course not, but…" The younger girl shrugged, "I miss being emotional."

"Ah, poor baby." Nadie laughed. "Doesn't Spock allow you your tantrums?"

"Don't start, Nadra." Nyota's voice was stern. "You may be my older sister but I'm bigger."

Nadra threw her head back and let loose with a loud laugh.

"I'm just teasing, Ny, don't be cross. I so miss our wonderful sister love." She pulled her in for a hug. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"As if I could ever stay mad at you for more than a nanosecond." Nyota rolled her eyes and hugged her sister back. "Dinner with Spock and his parents. Sybok may not be at dinner, he has a late meeting. But at the very least he'll be by after to meet you."

"Is Sybok as hot as his brother?" Nadie raised a brow.

"Is that all you think about? Really, Nadie."

"Well? That wasn't an answer."

Nyota sighed. "Sybok is very attractive; you can certainly see the resemblance in the men of the family. Spock has his mother's eyes, Sybok's are pure Vulcan, but you can read his feelings in them."

"Feelings? Explain."

"He's different. I mean, he tells you exactly what he thinks. And he feels. I have noticed that within the confines of their home, within the family, Vulcans aren't all that different than…" she paused, "us."

"I can't wait to meet the S'Chn T'Gai clan. And how's work going? Are you being patronized to death?" Nadie asked. "I must admit, as much as I'm looking forward to working with the foundation, I'm nervous how I'll be received."

"Actually, I'm working with a Vulcan named Silak. He's certainly his own Vulcan, different..."

Nadra tilted her head to one side and studied her sister. "Really? How? And what does Spock say about this singular Vulcan?"

"Nadie, really." Nyota smiled. "I'm not hooking up or something. I respect him and he respects me."

"Respect. In what way does he respect you? And I repeat, how does our Spock react to your…relationship?" She looked at her sister for confirmation.

"Well, yes, Silak and I have a friendship." Nyota confirmed.

"And?"

"Spock doesn't react. Not really. I mean, he did question my intentions toward Silak. His family is unique in that they didn't bond their sons or daughter as children. Spock was worried Silak might interpret my friendship as an invitation to initiate a bond." She wrinkled her nose and shrugged.

"Seriously? Oh my god, Ny! Do you like this Silak in that way?"

"No, I mean he's great and we've developed a really nice friendship, but no, I don't feel that way about him." She sighed. "I almost wish I did."

"You do? Because of Spock? Because he's almost free?" Nadra took her sister's chin in her hand and forced her to look up.

Nyota shrugged again. "I suppose. I don't ever want to lose what I have with Spock, but…maybe. I mean, if I could fall in love with someone. If I could see myself spending my life with someone…I don't know."

"Oh, baby." Nadie pulled her sister into an embrace. "Spock really is the perfect mate for you. I've seen it since day one…even though I thought he might be perfect for me, too."

"Nadie!" Nyota tried to pull away.

"Don't get all like that. He's so…Spock. I do love him, Ny, but as a friend, a brother. You need to face up to the fact that as much as you're afraid to lose what you have you need to make a move if you're ever going to move forward. You need to know if he sees you in the same light. If he doesn't, well, you can move on. Whether it be with a Vulcan, human or whatever."

Nyota sighed and laid her head on her big sister's shoulder. "Have you always been so wise?"

"Umm hmm, but you've always been so competitive, you would never admit it." She laughed. "So, help me get ready for dinner."

* * *

Spock looked sideways at Nadra. "What exactly do you mean, Nadra?"

The young woman shrugged and leaned in a bit closer to Spock. "Just what I said. You seem different here. Much more comfortable in your skin. At home, at least in Nairobi, you relax a bit, but here I can see your tension ease. You stand just as straight, but you seem…," she paused and thought, "you seem to glide into your confidence. Which honestly surprises me considering what you've told me of your life here as a child."

Spock had found what humans referred to as a 'kindred spirit' in Nadie. At first he had considered pursuing her in a romantic fashion, but the more he came to know her he realized he would not want to chance losing her friendship. It was a hard won thing and they both considered each other a fast friend. Her opinion mattered to him, although he was reluctant to admit it to anyone, except perhaps her at odd moments.

Lifting a brow, he leaned into his assistant's sister and shrugged. "If this is true, it is not a conscious reaction. I do, however, feel the connection to my family even stronger here. They do strengthen me." He admitted.

"Wow. That's wonderful, Spock. To actually sense this. I know my mother and sister love me and support me. I feel it here," she motioned to her heart, "but to…I don't know, have it as a part of my senses. That would be fantastic."

"I suppose we take such a thing for granted. But you, Terrans in general, have an innate knowledge in your…soul, I suppose."

Nadra moved in closer and laid a hand on his sleeve. "Sweetie, you're half human, your katra, your soul, it feels the same thing mine does. And there's no shame in it."

"I was not implying shame, Nadra. Merely voicing an observation." Both Spock and Nadra turned as Sarek and Amanda entered the room. Spock straightened up from Nadra as she quickly pulled her hand away from his arm and stood to greet her benefactors.

Schooling her features, she rose and lifted her hand in the requisite Vulcan greeting. Bowing her head she spoke in more than passable Vulcan.

"Ambassador Sarek, Lady Amanda, greetings and many thanks for allowing me to reside in your home during my stay." She turned and retrieved a beautifully wrapped box. "Please, accept this small gift."

Amanda gave the beautiful, petite Terran woman a warm smile. "Nadra, I may call you by your given name?"

"Of course." Nadie nodded with a ghost of a smile.

"Nadra, thank you for your words and your gift." The older woman took the box.

"Dr. Uhura, we were…agreeable to your presence in our domicile. Spock informs us that your family allows him to visit your home. We are in a position to reciprocate and are…" He paused and looked to his wife.

She laid her hand on his sleeve. "We are pleased to have you here, Nadra." She looked over at her son and noted his slightly green ears at being 'caught' with Nadra Uhura. She filed it away to speak with her son at a later time. Spock recognized the look in his mother's eyes and resigned himself to a conversation regarding his friend.

Nadra noticed the look that passed between mother and son as well and fought the laugh that threatened to erupt. "Again, thank you for your generosity. It will be pleasant to spend time with my sister when we are not working. And Spock."

"Ah, and here is your sister." Sarek turned towards the doorway as Nyota entered.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I had a last minute comm with Silak regarding the new tablets that were uncovered today." She quickly bowed to Sarek and Amanda. "Greetings, Osu, T'sai."

"Do not concern yourself, Nyota. We were just acquainting ourselves with your sister before going in for last meal." Amanda linked the young woman's arm with hers before turning to Spock. "Darling, please escort Nadra in."

"Of course, Mother." He lifted a brow to Nadie and raised his arm to her. She hid a smile and laid her hand on his sleeve.

Sarek viewed the interaction between the Uhura females and his family and pondered the possible outcome. He felt a furrow begin to form between his brows and quickly released it before following into dinner.

* * *

"That was fun and I enjoyed meeting Sybok." Nadie said. She removed the pins from her hair and turned to look at her sister. "I'd love to be fly on the wall when Lady Amanda grills her son about his relationship with us."

Nyota's frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"Don't get all like that." Nadra warned before she shrugged. "Spock and I were having a discussion in the main parlor before dinner and Lady Amanda walked in on us."

"Walked in? What sort of 'discussion', Nadra?" The younger woman's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, stop. We were talking about…I don't even totally remember, but I had my hand on his sleeve."

"You touched him? Since when do you touch him? Have you touched him before?" Nyota's raised an octave with each question.

"Just when we have sex." She burst out laughing at the expression on her sister's face. "Oh, come on Ny, I just had a hand on his sleeve. No fingers intertwined."

Nyota shrugged. "Sorry, was that an over-reaction or what?"

"A tad. Now, you take that boy out to dinner and you find out where you stand." She leaned over and kissed her sister. "I need to get some beauty sleep so see you in the morning?"

"Um, yeah, probably." Her voice was distracted by her sister's words.

Nadra chuckled. "Ny, don't dwell, just do."


	10. Chapter 10

Nadra had finished her orientation early and Sybok suggested she might like to visit her sister at the dig site. "It is a fascinating project and your sister is doing a remarkable job from what I hear." Sybok looked ahead as he maneuvered his hover craft into the parking area. "If you prefer, I can wait for you and escort you back to my parents' home."

"No, thank you, Sybok. If need be, I'll call for a car, but I'm sure I'll be fine. I'd like to wander in the city a bit. I'm sure I won't have a lot of spare time once I begin working." She smiled.

"No, you certainly won't." He chuckled. "We are in dire need of your assistance and you will be mercilessly utilized."

"Trust a Vulcan to be brutally honest. But I can't wait. This is just the opportunity I've been looking for and I'm sure my dissertation will be unparallel."

"I have no doubt, Dr Uhura." He nodded.

"Nadra, please, Sybok."

"As you wish. I will see you in the morning." Sybok stopped the vehicle and Nadra disembarked. "Good afternoon, Nadra."

"You too, Sybok. And thank you for the ride." She smiled as she waved him off. Turning she marveled at the organized way the dig was taking place. Permanent buildings were set off to one side and across a very secure structure of scaffolding, dig sites could be seen for at least a half a mile. The red dust clouds were visible as Vulcans chipped, dug and swept small areas as they worked. She was reminded of a trip to Egypt and what was left of the ancient pyramids; she could only imagine what it must have been like back in the day when the discoveries were new. Several wars and time had ravaged her planets history, but she knew it must be like this. There was a feeling of anticipation and, yes, even excitement, in the air. Crossing a small walk way, Nadra made her way to the entrance gate.

"Greetings. Dr. Nadra Uhura for Cadet Uhura, please." She solemnly nodded.

The young Vulcan quickly scanned his padd and found her name on the guest list. "May I have your identification chip?"

Nadra handed it over and guard quickly issued her an id tag. "Cadet Uhura will be up shortly to escort you, Dr. Uhura. You may wait in the visitor's center." He motioned to a building directly behind the gate.

"Many thanks." She said before moving on. Entering the small building she was met with a fresh, cool blast of air as she left the stifling Vulcan heat. She almost groaned with relief. She was also glad Ny insisted on purchasing her local clothing. Her own would've certainly been too hot for the climate. She took a draw off a bottle of water the guard at the gate had given her and studied the holograms that documented the progression of the site. From the first ground breaking to a holo of the latest find. It was fascinating to her and she was intently studying every image.

"The holo you are studying is the last pocket to be found. Your sister and I are cataloging the pieces at the moment." Nadra gasped and turned to the voice that had surprised her. "I apologize if I startled you, Dr. Uhura. I am Silak, one of Cadet Uhura's co-workers."

"Oh, Silak. Yes, Nyota has spoken of you. And please, don't apologize; no offense is taken where none was intended." Nadra turned to fully look at him and her breath literally caught in her chest. He was the most beautiful male she had ever seen. Of any species. How had Ny not mentioned this? Her sister was most certainly in love.

Silak's eyes were deep brown, almost black, as most of the Vulcans she had meet, but there was a certain light to them. Where as others kept their eyes hooded, their emotions in check, Silak's eyes spoke to her, pulled her in. Taking a steadying breath, she raised her hand in greeting.

"Still, I should have announced my presence. Nyota was called to a meeting and asked if I would bring you to our office." Silak felt his throat go dry as he met her eyes. They were huge, luminous and he felt as if he were being pulled into her soul. His heart picked up speed and thumped deeply in his side. The overall composition of her face was symmetrical and he conceded he had not seen a more esthetically pleasing female…ever. He also noted that he was deeply affected by her presence and was confused by his reaction. His eyes were drawn to her mouth as the tip of her tongue ran over her top lip before she lightly bit down.

"Um, will you take me to Nyota?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. My apologies, Dr. Uhura. Please follow me." He nodded and led her from the building.

* * *

"…and these are the latest scrolls that we've found. Translating the ancient language is fascinating." Nyota enthused in an almost Vulcan way. Not to much emotion showing in her voice, but Nadra could see the excitement in her eyes. And in Silak's as well.

"I'm certainly impressed. And I envy you your discoveries, little sister." She smiled.

"Oh, big sister, someday you'll be successful, too." She laughed.

Silak looked from sister to sister in confusion. "I am afraid I do not understand…"

Nadie looked at Silak and suddenly made a decision. "Buy me dinner and I'll explain the intricacies of Terran sisterhood."

The Vulcan male tilted his head to one side, as if studying a wholly new life form. "I am in agreement. Tonight?"

"Indeed. I don't have a ride home, so it would be perfect timing." She looked into his eyes and fought off a small shiver. What was it about this Vulcan, she asked herself?

He slightly bowed before turning to Nyota. "Do you wish to join us?"

Nadra turned to her sister and told her with her eyes what she should answer. Nyota coughed and smiled. "I appreciate the offer, but unfortunately I promised Spock and his parents I would attend last meal at D'H'riset. I'm sure the family would be pleased if you both…"

"Thank you, Nyota; however I would never impose on Spock's family. I mean, it's such short notice." Nadra turned to Silak. "Do you agree?"

"I do. And I would not wish to be rude as Nadra has offered to tutor me in the ways of sisterhood. Please excuse me; I must complete a task before we depart."

Once Silak left the office, Nyota turned to her sister. "Just what are you playing at, Nadra?"

"I am playing at nothing. I…I don't know, I just really want to get to know him. I can't explain it, Ny." She took her sister's hand and placed it over her heart. "Feel how fast my heart is beating? He makes that happen. Ny, that hasn't happened since…ever. I don't get all girly about guys. But Silak," she shook her head, "I have to do this."

"Wow, I'm…just wow! So okay, but remember what Spock said about his family, they aren't bonded. Be careful, Nadie." Nyota warned her sister. "I love you, but I care for Silak, too."

"I would never lead him on or hurt him. I have a feeling I might be in a little bit of danger myself." The older girl shrugged.

Nyota shook her head. "I am surprised, pleased, but surprised. Nadra Abeba Uhura just a bit whipped." She laughed.

"Oh, don't go all superior on me. At least I'm making a move." She raised her brow at her sister. "Life is too short to just think about it, little sister. If you feel it, do it. Or at the very least, try."

"I'll wait until you tell me how you 'doing' turns out. And face it; you're not in danger of losing a good friend. You just met Silak. Spock is a different story."

"I am a story? And a different one, at that?" Spock had just entered Nyota's office.

"I hate when you walk into the middle of a personal conversation, Spock." Nadra laughed.

"And what did I walk into?" Spock asked, an amused look on his face.

"As I just said, something personal." Nadie turned as Silak opened the door.

"Greetings, Osu Spock." He turned to Nadra. "Are you prepared to leave? I've completed my tasks and have moved my hover craft closer."

Spock looked at his friend for an explanation. Nadra rolled her eyes. "Silak and I are having last meal together this evening. I'll return to D'H'riset later this evening."

She smiled at Silak. "And thank you so much for seeing to my comfort. Shall we leave?"

Silak nodded and held his arm out for her, she laid her hand on his sleeve. Turning to Spock, with a small smirk, she winked. "I'll see you later."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Many thanks to Saissa, who is a super beta and gives great input! _**

* * *

"I was unaware Nadra was acquainted with Silak." Spock noted as he pulled his hover craft onto the road.

Nyota looked over at Spock, gauging his reaction. Was he upset? Was he jealous? She couldn't tell by his face, of course. But she could generally read his body language. He had tells that no one else at the Academy picked up on. Nadie knew them as well, but Nyota knew him just a bit better. Or at least she hoped she did.

"Do you find this bothersome?" She asked.

He turned to face her momentarily, facing forward he hid a small smirk. "I do not; I was merely unaware Nadra knew any other Vulcans."

"Well, she doesn't. She just met Silak today. They just sort of hit it off." She shrugged in her seat and looked out the window.

"And she felt it appropriate to dine with him after just meeting him?" He questioned. "Humans never cease to amaze me with their immediate familiarity. You did relate to her Silak's status." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. And it didn't bother Nadie. Actually, she felt an instant…kinship with him. And I believe he did, as well." She answered. Nyota held onto her seat as Spock quickly swerved off the road and drove down an empty street. Stopping the craft, he turned to face her.

"Nyota, Silak is a Vulcan male. He is not to be toyed with as a Terran male. Does she realize that she is in a position to court disaster? And are you aware that you allowed such a thing?" His voice was hard.

"Just a minute, mister! Nadra is an adult with a mind of her own. And Silak is a respectful, appropriate, Vulcan male who does not make assumptions regarding people he THINKS he knows. You may have some unresolved issues in regards to my sister but if you're unable to make a move, don't you dare talk down about my sister or me. Are we clear?" She turned to him, jabbing her finger into his chest with each exclamation.

Spock grabbed her hand and held it tight in his as he pulled her to him, his eyes narrowing and growing dark. He spoke, his voice quite yet still rough. "I have no unresolved issues regarding Nadra. You, however, Nyota…I cannot fully comprehend my…issues. But I feel now is the appropriate time to delve into them."

He pulled her even closer, taking his hand from hers and laying it upon her cheek before nuzzling her neck with his nose. He noted the increase in her heartbeat and the way her breath came out in short, hard puffs. The emotions that flowed from her hand into him answered any lingering doubt he might have had in regards to her feelings. He allowed his lips to run along her jaw line, small nips followed by lingering kisses. "Nyota…" He harshly whispered before reaching over to release her safety harness and pulling her onto his lap.

"Spock…I…" She groaned as he began to nip at her clavicle.

"I look at this part of your anatomy daily and wondered how it would taste. The reality exceeds my imagination." He unbuttoned the top two buttons of her tunic and lowered his head, licking the swell at the top of her breast. He moaned as he gently pushed Nyota back onto her seat. "This should be discussed in a more…appropriate place."

Nyota blinked and shook her head, barely believing what had just happened. "Appropriate?"

Spock turned to her with hooded eyes. "My bed chambers."

"Oh…oh…Spock, wait! I'm not prepared to sleep with you just because you deem it…" Spock reached over and held two fingers softly over her lips.

"Nyota, it was not my intention that you engage in sexual congress with me this evening. Merely that we discuss which direction our involvement will take. And our involvement will move forward." He relayed.

She was rendered speechless for a few moments. "I…talk…this evening? Wait, do you intend to engage in sexual congress with me at a later date?"

"Indeed. Now, let us return to D'H'riset for last meal with my parents then we shall adjourn to my terrace to discuss the revision in our relationship. Is this agreeable?"

Nyota nodded. "Yes, yes it is." A small smile curved her lips and she took a deep breath in the hopes of calming the beating of her heart.

* * *

"Spock? Will you help me with last meal?" Amanda had seen Nyota rush to her room, a flush to her face with her son following close behind, as she called out to him.

"Of course, Mother. I shall wash up and join you in the kitchen in a few minutes." He nodded.

"You can wash up at the sink. I think we need to talk. Now." She raised a brow at her son and walked into the kitchen, knowing her son would follow.

Spock fought the sigh that wished to escape his lips. He had been expecting this discussion with mother and as usual, her timing was impeccable, he thought with a small internal grimace. Even though she was human, their link was as strong as any Vulcan mother and child. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

Amanda raised a brow and turned from her preparations to look at her son. "Oh, right to the point? Ever my son, the logical Vulcan." She smiled and lifted her hand to his cheek.

"O.K., just what exactly is your relationship with the Uhura sisters? And is this a part of the reason you have decided to end your bond with T'Pring?" She motioned him over to the other side of the prep island and continued to chop vegetables for their evening meal.

Spock quickly washed his hands and picked up a knife to help her. After selecting several pieces of eggplant he began to cut them, thinking before speaking of Nyota and Nadra. "T'Pring is in love with another. It is only logical to end my sham of a bond. And my relationship with Nyota and Nadra is just that, Mother. Mine." He hoped this might end the conversation.

"Nuh uh, you will not dismiss me, my son. You are playing with 2 human hearts. We are not the same as Vulcans, as you know quite well. Are you in a relationship with Nadra?" She stopped in her work and waited for his answer.

"Yes, Mother, I am in a relationship with Nadra. She is perhaps my best friend aside from Christopher Pike. However, if you are inferring a romantic involvement, we are not lovers nor have we ever been." He looked up at his mother, again hoping she would not pursue this any further.

"I see. You are interested in Nyota." Amanda smiled up at her son.

This time he could not stop the slight groan that emitted from his chest. "Mother, Nyota is my aide. It would be imprudent…"

"Perhaps, but you are not denying it, are you?" She gave him that look that told him she knew exactly what was on his mind.

Laying down his knife, he leaned forward. "I care for Nyota, deeply, Mother. We have yet to advance on our…feelings. However, I plan to discuss the intricacies of a relationship with a Vulcan." He hesitated. "Do you foresee a negative outcome?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I most certainly do not. I've see the way that young girl looks at you and I've also seen the strength in her. She would be a perfect mate and would be a fool not to move forward with you." Amanda sent waves of love and acceptance and Spock found himself basking in it.

"You are biased in regards to your sons; however I will accept your estimation." He gave her a half smile that was reserved exclusively for her.

"I am biased, but I have it on good authority that my bias is well deserved. Now, finish the eggplant before you go up and prepare for last meal." Amanda laid her hand upon her son's and was rewarded by Spock taking it in his own.

"Yes, Mother."


	12. Chapter 12

"I really like this part of town. And I have to admit I'm surprised there is such an area on Vulcan." Nadra looked about her from the sidewalk café where she and Silak were dining.

"As I related to your sister, with the large influx of off-worlders, it seemed prudent to allow a multi species center." He looked at her, his eyes taking in every nuance of her face, her eyes.

She turned to face him and felt her breath catch at the look in his eyes. "Yes, it does make sense."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He questioned.

"Yes and no. I can…sense your intensity and it's almost overwhelming." She bit her bottom lip. "Almost. I feel something, Silak, something I don't fully understand."

He moved in slightly and cocked his head to one side. "Have you heard the expression, 'shan'hal'lak'?"

She looked into his eyes, feeling glued to her seat, and shook her head. "No."

Silak ran his tongue over his lips, unsure why he felt so strongly to reveal this to her. "In pre-Surakian literature it is mention often. Now, perhaps in the private confines of a bond…" He was reconsidering his decision.

"Silak, please tell me. I need to know." She pleaded. It was crazy, she realized this, but the feelings she had for this man, this Vulcan…crazy.

"Engulfment…your species would call it love at first sight." Silak held her eyes. "Of course, in this age we would consider it a neurological chemical reaction."

"And you? What do you consider it?"

"Fate." He took her hand in his, not concerned with what the people milling around them might think.

* * *

T'Pring paced the terrace as she waited for Lady Amanda. Perhaps it was impudent and presumptuous to assume her fiancé's mother would come to her aide, but she had no one else to turn to.

"T'Pring? Are you alright, my dear?" Amanda went to the young woman, almost feeling her distress.

"I am unwell, emotionally unwell." Her voice was even but Amanda could see her eyes glistening.

"Come, sit. What has occurred?" Amanda fought the urge to take the younger woman in her arms.

"My parents have refused to allow me to break my bond with Spock. Or more to the point, they have refused my relationship with Tal." She looked up at Amanda. "If Spock breaks the bond, they will find another Vulcan for me to bond with."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. But T'Pring, you are an adult. You can make your own decisions. I know it's difficult to go against one's family, but you are the only one who can follow your own heart. And once it's done, families generally come around. Believe me, I know." This time Amanda did lay her arm around T'Pring's shoulder, bringing her in for an embrace and was surprised that the young girl leaned into her.

"You are not fully acquainted with my parents, T'sai Amanda. They have issued an ultimatum. Tal or them."

"But darling, it isn't Tal or your parents. It's Tal or another male. It's Tal or your autonomy. Bonding does take place, sweetheart, but females are not chattel. This is not Orion or some outer rim planet." She soothed.

T'Pring gave a small sniff and sat up straighter. "You are correct."

"Mother? Are you…" Spock stopped as he came upon his mother with T'Pring essentially in her arms. "T'Pring, are you unwell?"

"Darling, T'Pring is staying for last meal. Could you please comm Tal and ask him to join us, as well?"

"I could not impose, T'sai. I shall depart…"

Amanda silenced her with a roll of her eyes. "Oh, pish. We have more than enough food and I would enjoy a table of young people. And so would the Ambassador. Go on, Spock, make the call and I'll set two more plates."

"As you wish, Mother." He nodded and left the terrace.

"Lady Amanda, I…appreciate your advice, but I do not wish to intrude upon you family meal." T'Pring fought a shrug.

"You are not intruding, darling. And I think you and Tal need to discuss a few things and I can't see your family allowing you to use their main salon, do you?" She smiled.

"I believe you are correct in your assumption." T'Pring nodded. She looked into her almost mother-in-law's eyes. "Thank you for your understanding and concern, there was no other I could confide in and I appreciate your…compassion."

"T'Pring, I will always be your friend." As improper as it might have been, Amanda laid the palm of her hand on T'Pring's cheek and the younger woman felt the warmth of affection and acceptance. She leaned into the older woman's hand and closed her eyes.

* * *

"It appears we will have two additional dinner guests this evening." Spock sat across from Nyota on her terrace.

"Indeed? Who?" She poured Spock a glass of herbal tea.

"Thank you." He nodded up to her. "T'Pring and Tal Stadur."

"What? Really? Why?" Nyota blinked her surprise.

Spock raised a brow in amusement at her rapid fire questions. "I am unsure. However, I found T'Pring with my mother comforting her on the garden terrace. Perhaps we will find out the why at dinner."

"You do not converse at dinner." She retorted.

"Perhaps after dinner, then." He did smile this time, so Nyota smiled back.

"Perhaps. And perhaps after that, we can have our own discussion?"

"Most assuredly." He promised.

* * *

"Amanda, this is quite inappropriate." Sarek buttoned his tunic and turned to his wife as she applied a fine layer of moisturizer to her face.

"I suppose. But what was I supposed to, Sarek? The girl needed me and I wasn't about to toss her back to those stone-aged parents of hers." Amanda groused.

"This is the concern of her family, not ours. This is not some archaic piece of romantic Terran literature, Amanda."

Amada laughed. "Oh, darling, you and I are the epitome of star-crossed lovers. If our families had their way, we would never have married and we wouldn't have this wonderful life."

He sighed. "Amanda, will you ever concede that I may occasionally have the correct opinion?"

"Sarek, you are always correct. I merely have a…different slant on circumstances. From a wholly human view." She chuckled and lifted her arms around his neck. "But there is always one constant, my love. You are my everything. If I die tomorrow, I die fully satisfied and complete in this life with you."

"Amanda…" He nuzzled her neck, taking a small nip. "You are my mate in all ways. My life. And it would appear, my master."

"See, you always say the correct thing." She sighed and pushed deeper into his arms.

* * *

Tal sat on the settee next to T'Pring. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. We'll just be moving to Betazed sooner than we planned. The ceremony to break the bond with Spock is in a few days and then we'll be bonded here and then married at home. And I promise, we'll both be fully clothed." He went to put his arm around her, but she slightly shook her head. He chuckled and sat back.

"Tal, this is not as simple as you surmise. My family will not attend the breaking of my bond. This is almost unheard of…"

"But it has been done." Spock entered the main salon with Nyota and nodded at the couple. "I could not help but over hear. My grandmother has made ready for our unbonding and will bond you and Tal two days after. If your parents choose not to attend, it will not deter the outcome."

Nyota looked between the couple. "Um, I'll come back if you want privacy…"

"There appears to be little need. Obviously you are aware of this discussion." T'Pring said.

Tal sighed. "K'diwa, we will go to your home and retrieve your belongings and you will stay at the Betazed embassy."

"It would be unwise to bring you to my parent's home. I will go alone." She looked at her soon to be husband. "It may be uncomfortable, but I will be…fine. And I do not believe it wise to stay at your embassy. I would not wish to put your father in a compromising position.

"I could go with you if you'd like. I can borrow Spock's hover." Nyota offered.

"And my mother informed me that you would be our guest for a few days. She is having the guest house opened for your stay." Spock supplied.

"See? Everything is going to be fine, baby." Tal said as he took her hand. "We're going to be fine."

"I do believe we will be." T'Pring looked into his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Just one chapter this week. Please let me know what you think :-)**_

* * *

Nadra walked along with Silak, stopping to look at various storefronts. She suddenly turned to him. "Okay, so engulfment. How will this affect you? And how will it affect me?"

"There is much to discuss regarding Vulcan male mating rituals." His voice was soft as he looked at her, his eyes open and almost pleading.

"Silak, what? What is it you're not saying? I can feel it."

He took a deep breath. "Will you accompany me to my dwelling? It is not far from here."

"I…just to talk, right?" She felt nervous. She wasn't a virgin, but the strong feeling she had for him caused an anxious pit in her stomach.

"Yes, of course, just to talk." He looked perplexed. "I am confused…"

"Sorry, just my Terran sensibilities. Yes, let's go to your place." She smiled.

He lived in a small apartment just outside the international center. The complex housed a few dozen dwellings, all with balconies that faced the local mountains. Silak held his hand over the lock pad and the door slid open. He moved aside to allow Nadra to enter first.

She inhaled the scent of Vulcan incense, the same type Spock had given her on her last birthday. There was a small kitchen to the right of the entry way and what she supposed was a powder room to the left. Looking around she noted the comfortable looking seating area as well as the varied pieces of artwork. Vulcan, Terran and quite a few she didn't recognize. She walked to the large sliding glass doors that led out to the balcony. To the right of the living area was another door, which she assumed was the bedroom. Nadra shivered.

"Are you chilled?" He asked.

"No, just…no, it's nothing." She smiled up at him and recognized just how nervous she was.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" Thee moved to the kitchen.

"That would be lovely." She sat at the small and looked at Silak as he set a kettle to boil and retrieved two mugs and a tea pot. Nadra sounded uncomfortable to her own ears and hoped Silak hadn't picked up on it. He turned to her and leaned forward on the counter.

"Please, do not feel obligated. We are here to…talk. Nothing more."

"Sorry, I feel…I don't know. I just feel." She splayed her hands on the table top and bit her bottom lip. "Talk to me."

Silak poured the water into the tea pot and turned back sitting across from her, allowing the leaves to brew.

"You touch me, Nadra. I feel you, here." He took her hand placed it on his side. She felt the deep, fast staccato of his steady heartbeat. Looking up at him, she felt her eyes fill with tears of emotion. Shaking her head, she smiled.

"Silak, it's all so fast. These feelings, this…connection. I don't understand…" She faltered.

"We all have our…soulmate, Nadra. It would appear you and I have met ours. You are k'hat'n'dlawa." His voice was hushed. Nadra looked up at him, her eyes questioning. "Half my heart and soul."

"Oh!" Nadra gasped as she fully understood. "Can this be real, Silak?"

"How can you doubt what you feel in your heart?" He to and retrieved the tea pot and mugs. "But you need time, I can see this. Besides which, there is much you must know regarding Vulcan males before we can move on. If we move on."

His back was still to her so she went to stand behind him, placing her arms around his waist. "I honestly don't think there's an 'if' between us, Silak. Do you?" He turned in her arms and pulled her to his chest.

"As I stated, there is much we must discuss. And holding you in my arms makes such conversations seem irrelevant." He leaned down and rubbed his lips across her forehead. "Mmm…you taste like…perfection."

Nadra chuckled. "I feel very fortunate that my Vulcan is so poetic."

"Your Vulcan?" He questioned.

"Most certainly mine. Now, let's take our tea into the living room and have this serious talk you keep mentioning. Yes?" She gently pushed herself from his embrace and lifted the cups before walking to the couch. "You coming?"

"Indeed, yes." And he followed her, realizing he would follow her anywhere if she chose to take him.

* * *

"Well, that was uncomfortable." Nyota sat on the patio chair and looked at Spock. He lifted on brow and gave a small shrug.

"Well, T'Pring's parents, they totally ignored her. She packed her things and we carried them to the foyer and I stood back when she went to speak with them, but they were downright hostile. I mean, I could hear her father's raised voice. First, he forbade her from leaving and then when she refused, he told her she was dead. The family would never recognize her again. He was so mad, Spock." She paused to take a breath. "So, T'Pring and I picked up and left, but her mother rushed out and almost begged her to relent. T'Pring again refused and her mother whispered that she would always consider her family and to comm her. It was exhausting. Poor T'Pring"

"Do you regret aiding T'Pring?" He asked.

"No, not really, I just feel just feel as if I was an intruder, you know, I was privy to family business and I feel so badly for her. I actually like T'Pring. I thought I would…hate her." She lowered her eyes. "I'm a little…okay, a lot, embarrassed."

"Why did you believe you would dislike a female you had never met?" He asked.

Nyota looked up at him. "Because she had you."

Spock leaned into her. "When did you have this revelation?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know. I consider you my friend, well at least after I became your aide and you became closer to me and my family, I gave up the romantic crush I had on you. And even when you were dating other women I just chalked it up to your hormones. I knew you had T'Pring back here, on Vulcan. Knowing that everyone else you saw, they didn't have a chance because she had you…it hurt, I suppose. And I irrationally blamed T'Pring." Nyota paused and bit her lip.

"What is it?" Spock asked.

"When I realized you were breaking your bond to T'Pring…I allowed myself to face up to the fact that I didn't just want to be just your friend. I wanted more. And I allowed myself to think that maybe you felt the same way." Her voice wavered.

Spock sat back, braced his elbows on the chair's arms and steepled his hands under his chin. "I do feel much for you, Nyota. But you must realize once a Vulcan has made his intentions known, once he has chosen a mate there is no going back. T'Pring was chosen for me, she was never truly t'hy'la. Not like Nadra. Not like you."

"T'hai'la? Friends?" She questioned, confusion showing in her face.

"There are many forms of t'hy'la. The love of a close friend, even considered a soul-mate, sister of one's soul." He moved in closer to her. "And the love of one's true soul-mate, one's k'hat'n'dlawa."

"Half of my heart and soul…yes, k'hat'n'dlawa." Nyota nodded and leaned forward and laid her forehead against his.

"But there is more to Vulcan mating than just love, Nyota."

* * *

Nadra nodded and sat back. This was a lot to digest and she could see that is was a very painful matter for Silak. "I don't know, Silak. I realize this is a large part of your biology, but it isn't everything. Every 7 years you need to mate. It could be worse."

"This is not all of it, Nadra. We do not just mate; we become savage in our need. During the early stages of our time, we meditate in hopes of reducing the fire. But the time can last from 4 to 7 days, during which we are consumed with the need to bond most aggressively. To let all of our kind know, she who is our mate is indeed ours. It can be violent. Not in intent, Nadra, but the lust clouds our judgment, the drive to mark our mate becomes all encompassing. She who is our mate must capitulate and allow this unconscionable lust." His voice was hoarse and hushed, as if her were relating the deepest, darkest secret.

"Okay, well this is a bit to digest, but Silak, it doesn't scare me off. I'm a strong woman and if we take the next steps, I can prepare for it. When the time comes. And Lady Amanda is even smaller than me and she's been with the Ambassador for decades." She laid her hand on his. "We can work it out, baby."

"Nadra, there is more. Perhaps I should have broached this first." He looked up at her. "Once bonded, it is for life. Vulcans rarely, if ever, divorce. It can be done, however once a pair has been through," his voice lowered, "Pon Farr, dissolution of the bond can be dangerous. Nadra, you would be committing yourself to me for the rest of our lives."

She took a deep breath. "Silak, I would not enter into a marriage if I didn't plan on being in it for the rest of my life. I know other species consider Terrans fickle and amoral, but we aren't. Well, no more than any other species. I believe that most of us don't take a committed relationship lightly. At least the Uhuras don't." She moved closer to him and laid her forehead against his. "If we bond, it's for life."

"Thank you for your honestly, Nadra. I would have you consider me as a mate. I no longer need to think on it, as I know you are k'hat'n'dlawa." He motioned to his forehead, "You are here," he then placed his hand on his heart, "and here. I will wait until you have decided if you…feel the same."

"Oh, Silak, I think I pretty much jumped off that cliff when I first saw you. However I will take some time to think on it. But in the meantime, we should spend as much time together as we can, so can get to know each other." She paused, a small furrow between her brows. "Um, question…do Vulcans only engage in intercourse every 7 years?"

"Some, yes. Not this one."

* * *

"We undergo a neurochemical imbalance that results in a form of madness. Our cortical levels rise and fall as our brain's regulatory system begins to shut down. Serotonin levels become unbalanced, as well. If we do not sate this…need, we can die within 8 days." Spock had been staring over Nyota's shoulder, unable to look into her eyes.

"Spock, sex doesn't frighten me. It'll take a hell of a lot more to change my mind…"

"I am not done, Nyota." His voice rose slightly and he finally faced her. "It is not just 'sex'. It is an all encompassing, violent joining of mates. It will go on for days. The fires are unquenchable. Vulcan males are territorial of their mates, he will claim her body so all will see that she is his. He will mark her, engage in coitus until she can no longer walk. If she refuses, he will force her to submit. During ancient times, before Surak's Awakening, males would often kill to win their mates, thus dampening their lust. Now, many bond at youth to assure a mate, which accounts for T'Pring."

"Spock, your mother's been bonded to the Ambassador for a long time. She's been through this and survived. I'm bigger than her and have no doubt with my training I can handle this." She smiled. "I know this is a huge thing, I'm not discounting it, but Spock, there is more to you than Pon Farr."

"As you say, it is a 'huge thing', Nyota. Bonding, true bonding is also a 'huge thing'. It is for life." He responded.

"Spock, I'm in it for life. Let's see where this takes us, yes? I have no doubt you and I are destined. I can wait for you to come to the realization. But I appreciate you confiding all this to me, Spock, before we move forward. You are my friend and would expect no less." She leaned forward and gently laid her lips on his until he reciprocated.


End file.
